Complicated
by KleptoKura
Summary: Naruto has been feeling strange lately and Tsunade enlightens him to mating season, Naruto's now conflicted and Sasuke who's confused and doesn't know what to do anymore. SasuNaru Rated M to be on the safe side
1. It's always too hot

**Yup I totally jumped on the Naruto mating wagon but it was too tempting not to try it out and I am havign fun writing it all out. This is my first Naruto fic so burn all you like and stuff, i don't have a beta and prolly never will. I am so lazy I don't wanna search for one so exscuse any grammer or misplaced mispells I apologize in advanced. Can't wait until spring break next week I will be able to write all week and if anyone picks this up I'm sure you'll like that. I mean after all who doesn't love a daily dose of SasuNaru? Hmmm yea no denial you all love it **

**Warning: boyxboy love, Don't like then Don't read**

**Disclaimer: I attempted to snag Sai and I was caught by security on the way out, one day Masashi Kishimoto he will be mine!**

* * *

Now he was very sure that something was very wrong with him, he had been thinking that for awhile but now it was confirmed. Confirmed because he was looking at his fellow teammate and feeling incredibly hot, and it was making his head swim. In fact staring at his teammate was not only making his feel hot, it was making him dizzy, and also made his stomach clench uncomfortably. He could feel himself pant and his teammate staring oddly at him, shaking his head only made it worse and he waved his hands for a break. Closing his eyes and laying back he attempted to slow his heart and breathing and to cool down. After a few minutes he felt himself shudder and suddenly he felt tired and he weakly got up.

"Ne Sasuke I m not feeling too hot today I think I ll head home for today"

'Feeling too hot more like I'

Feeling cold calculating eyes on him he turned to face his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha and he looked annoyed and somewhat concerned all at the same time. They had been best friends and rivals for as long as he could remember, now they were chunin s and worked together perfectly. Both seventeen now he had finally accepted that Sakura was not going return his feelings and now she just a friend, a violent friend. No one had ever caught his fancy and he was perfectly content training everyday with Sasuke, and doing missions.

In fact since he was finally able to retrieve Sasuke when he was in Orochimaru s care, their relation has only gotten better. Though sometimes the lingering curse mark did give them a bought of trouble now and then but he was always there to set him straight or cover for him while he tried to keep the mark in check. In some ways they haven t changed all that much, he was still training to be hokage and to finally beat Sasuke. They still argued every day, Sasuke was still a cold hearted bastard and grudgingly he was still a loud mouthed ninja.

"Dobe, I think you should go see Tsunade, you ve been tiring out too much lately" Sasuke looked at him and for a moment he could have sworn his eyes softened slightly before they become hard and cold again.

"Shut up teme I'm fine I just need rest" Then he stared at the ground because it looked really fuzzy, then he was on the ground because his legs had suddenly given out. Then he was feeling all hot again and he didn t know why and suddenly he just wanted to be with someone. Panting he tried to call out but his mouth was dry and his thoughts weren t coherent anymore. He just wanted it to stop he was all uncomfortable everywhere, he just wanted it to all stop. He vaguely felt someone picking him up and the intensity of the ravishing heat dulled but in some parts it had intensified.

"Sas-sasuke?" He questioned and he looked up to see concerned onyx orbs staring down at him.

"Sleep dobe I gotcha" Was the reply given to him and he had just enough energy to snort back.

"Don t call me dobe," He mumbled back before drifting off to sleep, because after all Sasuke had him and he trusted Sasuke with his life.

It would have been annoying and unworthy of him had it been anyone else, but because it was Naruto he had to make sure the dumb blonde was okay. Because Naruto had always been there for him, even when he didn t want his help he gave it to him anyway. Brought him back from the depths of darkness several times, until he was flitting on its edges. Then until he was far away from most of the darkness all together, since then he considered Naruto a true friend.

Though he rather be caught dead than admit that aloud, especially to Naruto himself. Taking a moment he looked down at Naruto in his arms, he could feel the heat rising from him. Damn idiot must be sick and still attempting to train anyway Then again thinking back Naruto had been steadily getting worse the last few weeks. Growing tired easily, constantly getting hot and dizzy and the poor boy seemed to be getting frustrated at his inability just get better.

Which was strange because after all if he was sick kyuubi would have already fixed that, unless he had been exhausted of chakra already. That made a cog starting rolling in Sasuke s head, if it wasn t a natural sickness then that meant that somehow it was Kyuubi s fault that Naruto was sick! That got him moving faster to the hokage s office, since she knew all things kyuubi related. Frowning he looked down again as Naruto had began clutching his shirt in his sleep and whimpering. It almost sounded liked pained whimpers and he wondered briefly whether kyuubi was doing something to hurt Naruto. That had him growling, he didn t like that one bit no one was allowed to hurt Naruto, excluding himself of course.

"Hush Naruto I told you already I got you," He mumbled quietly and was surprised when Naruto went completely slack. He stopped his pace and looked own in mute fascination as Naruto had slipped into a deep peaceful sleep. Putting a pale hand on Naruto forehead he frowned as it seemed Naruto had calmed back down, he still had a small fever but he no longer felt hot. Debating whether to continue to the hokage or not he let out a hiss of annoyance and changed directions.

"Pain in the ass," Talking to no one in particular since he was alone, aside from the sleeping idiot in his arms. Luckily it was still early morning so not many people were out, so he could jump rooftops with practiced ease as he neared the edge of the village. Landing at the front gates of the familiar lonely gates of the Uchiha grounds, he pushed through and walked down the paths. He felt himself relax slightly, after all no one was here, no one to judge him, no one at all but himself. Walking up to the front door he fumbled around till he was able to grasp the doorknob.

Walking in he headed straight upstairs and shuddered and made a mental note to keep his house at a warmer temperature. Searching his eyes feel on the nearest open door and quickly walked in and carefully laid Naruto out on the bed and threw a small blanket on him too keep him from getting too cold but not too hot either. Turning around he groaned, how could he have not realized this was his room.

Although he hadn t planned on going back to sleep since it was routine to wake up early and train with Naruto, sleep sounded like a great idea. Mentally debating whether to move Naruto to another bedroom he shook his head and decided to leave him there and sleep in the bedroom down the hall. Gathering himself up he headed there and not even bothering to strip any clothing just fall upon the bed and fell asleep. His last thoughts being all about the blonde in his room sleeping in his bed, and how much trouble he was going to be in once he woke up.

After several long hours of sleep Naruto s sleepy mind began to awaken, and he grunted because he felt utterly at ease. In fact laying there he felt totally at peace and he felt well rested, which he hadn t felt for the last couple of weeks. Breathing in heavily he smelled something awfully familiar, it tickled his senses and it was slightly sweet but more on the spicy side. Frowning in slightly he tried to place the smell because he Knew that smell, mind clearing up somewhat he deepened his frown. It was Sasuke's scent, and that caused him to open his eyes and look around. Recognizing the room instantly he sat up quickly and then grunted when his head spinned on him. Looking around he nodded to himself Oh yea this is definitely Sasuke s room alright, its way too clean not to be . Dragging his feet to the floor he sat a moment before standing and looking around for a clock, and when he found it he let out a gasp.

'Holy shit it s already five!' He panicked, it had been only six when he had gotten up to train with Sasuke, and he guessed they trained for barely an hour before he passed out. Cursing and feeling a faint blush of embarrassment rise, he walked out of the room wondering where Sasuke was so he could thank Sasuke. Squinting his eyes in thought he looked down the hall where one of the doors was casually open, walking in he almost yelled before he shut his mouth.

Looking toward the bed at the end of the room, he saw a sleeping form sprawled out in comfort. Walking over quietly he looked down and observed Sasuke who looked like he was sleeping peacefully, because he was frowning or glaring in sleep. Smiling to himself and feeling himself becoming content looking at Sasuke, he was happy that Sasuke could sleep without much hassle. When they were younger and on missions while he slept he would always frown in his sleep and sometime whimper in pain or fear.

He had even caught him crying a few times and even waking up completely fearful, over the years Sasuke s nightmares haunted him less and less. Looking down he felt warmth spread through him, but it was different then what he had been feeling lately. It felt comforting and happy but he couldn t place what it was and it confused him grunting he exited the room and waltzed downstairs. He needed to know what was wrong with him now, he was seeing the old hag.

"See ya later teme" He whispered before closing the front door and running toward the tower. The evening was beginning to chill and he was glad he still had his jacket on to keep him warm. Seeing the town colors blur past him he reached the tower with minimal effort and walked right into the office without much trouble, because the guards wouldn t dare stop him. Though he could tell some really wanted to but it would only be to irritate him. After all he s done there were still a lot of villagers and other elite ninja that refused to accept him as a human being, they only saw kyuubi.

"Hey old hag" He said seriously and Tsunade turned to scowl at him but he could see the warmth in her eyes and he couldn t help but smile.

"Ya brat where the hell have you been today? she said irritated with a slight undertone of worry, and sheepishly he put his hands behind his head.

I sorta passed out while training with Sasuke this morning and I guess he took me to his place to rest, I just woke up" He explained and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"You have to be more careful after all if training with Sasuke is too rough I told you to be careful around him!" Anger rose from him and he snapped back defending his friend, even after all this time she still thought like that.

"Damn it I told you Sasuke isn t trying to kill me anymore I wish you would trust him more, this is my best friend you re insulting. He s been back for three whole years and you still look at him like his gunna jump me and stab a damned kunai in my heart. There are few people I completely trust and I trust Sasuke with my life give him the respect he deserves already because he sure as hell doesn t deserve the cold treatment you all give him!" He heaved from effort and hadn t realized that his voice had risen until he was yelling, but he wasn t going to apologize for it.

"I just I just worry about you kiddo I almost lost you twice because of him, and after the being with Orochimaru for as long as he did. Can you really blame me for being so suspicious I just don t want to see him hurt you again" she said coolly but she didn t look the least bit sorry either, and he understood he really did but that didn t make him any more forgiving of it. It was time that she started truly trusting Sasuke and he would discuss it later with her, but now is not the time.

"I will not let this go but that s not why I'm here He began and crossed his arms in a gesture of discomfort. Baa-chan there's something going on with me and I need to know what it is before I go insane and useless"

"Naruto whats going on? Does this have any relation to why you passed out today?" he sighed heavily and prepared to speak what he had been trying to avoid.

"For the last few weeks I ve been having heat flashes, dizzy spells and I feel all funny. I've been tiring out quickly and after having my little spells I feel completely worn out, I feel irritated and I want to know what the hell is wrong with me" she looked at him hard for a moment before speaking.

"Funny how exactly I need details"

"I don t know , he thought a moment and briefly thought about the fact Sasuke always was there, in fact just staring at Sasuke triggered it half the time. It's just like I don t know sometime I'll be near Sasuke, or I'll look at him and suddenly I get really hot and I get this weird feeling in my stomach and I can't think straight and I can't walk either and my heart races and-" He paused because he was getting all hot again just talking about him, and thinking about Sasuke more was making it worse.

Tsunade was on him like a hawk putting her hands on him with calculating eyes, taking in every detail of his body. He felt the touches and for some reason it felt terribly wrong and he growled and slapped her hand away. Panting he attempted to cool himself down and after a good ten minutes he was exhausted and sitting in a chair. Tsunade had been watching quietly with a mixture of amusement and worry plastered on her face.

"Goodness why didn t you come see me sooner brat, I know what's wrong with you"

"Then tell me already" he Snapped his temper short enough as is, because he was so damn frustrated.

"Your you're in heat Naruto" she said carefully slow and was watching for his reaction, and he was dumbfounded.

"I'm what!" He questioned and turned to her for an explanation to which she sighed heavily and sat back down."

Heat, it's normally term to describe mammals when it comes time to mate every year or as cases may be several times a year. You Naruto are being affected by kyuubi s instinct to search out a mate, that's why you get all hot and flustered, and get tired from effort. I ve read about this is some scrolls we have but I never seen it, and because your human its making you act all weird basically you have a need for sex and your irritated because you re not getting any" Head swimming at all of this he asked another question.

"But why is it around Sasuke" He whined and Tsunade looked at him a moment before answering.

"Normally in the animal world, said animals fight off other rivals to prove that they are the strongest and will produce the healthiest offspring. And females in particular are also very picky and will only mate with who they deemed the strongest. Sasuke and you are close and it s safe to say that you two are the strongest ninja in this village so unconsciously your instincts are telling you that Sasuke is the best choice mate wise for you" He sputtered and blushed furiously this information was all new to him, but in the animal perspective it made a lot of sense.

"So basically because of kyuubi I have animal in this case happens to be going into heat, therefore I ve been unconsciously attracted to the strongest person in the village which besides me is Sasuke, so what your telling me is that to get rid of this," he waved to himself his eyes wide in astonishment. "Is basically having sex with my best friend?"

"More or less yes, but you don t have to it should go away within the next month but until it does your going to be pent up and not going to be the nicest person to be around. In fact you should probably avoid Sasuke too" Eyes narrowing and gleaming with an untold message which did not go unnoticed by Naruto and he narrowed his eyes back at her.

"I'm not going to avoid Sasuke because I m sexually frustrated, besides he won t hurt me not purposely anyway. I'll just have to try to control the urges now that I know what they are I think I'll go now"

Without any more words he walked out of the office and headed outside surprised to see how dark it was already. The air was cold and nipped his face but he didn t feel like going home and he didn t feel like talking to anyone. It was scary to think he was attracted to Sasuke and that the last few weeks somewhere in his conscience he had wanted to bed Sasuke. Sure Sasuke was handsome, he was definitely strong and his only equal in battle, but he was also a bastard. Well not all the time he knew that, he still acted like a cold bastard but he knew better he was nice, and caring just no one really saw it. If someone took the time too actually look him in those beautiful onyx eyes they would know. Did he just call Sasuke's eyes beautiful yes yes he did was his instincts talking or maybe did he like Sasuke?

* * *

**Hmmm I'm not sure how it turned out but I liked it I hope you did also because my friends there is much more to come -pervy thoughts- heh anyway I already have the second chapter pretty much written so it should be up in a few days. You should all review it motivates me a lot but then again what writer doesn't reviews? Find me one and I will give you a cookie cause I haven't seen one yet**


	2. It's just getting started

**Yea so I got this chapter up a little fast, this is unusual so don't exspect it to be like this all the time for I am very lazy and do not have very good work ethic. In fact half the time I really just rather lay in my bed and do nothing because it's too much work to do anything else but I happen to like writing and love to make other people happy so I am a contradiction. Anyway I had fun with this chapter enjoy**

**Warning: look at first chapter **

**Disclaimer: I convinced Sai that I would be his best friend if he came with me and he did but then Masashi Kishimoto found out and took him back, darn**

* * *

Onyx eyes opened up he shifted his body so that he could stretch out, as he did so he could feel all his limbs popping. Twisting his back slightly while keeping the lower half of his body still he could feel his spine popping from the base to mid back. Lastly he cracked his neck on both sides and felt his body relax again(1), grunting he got up and made his way out of the room and went back to his own. Frowning he noticed his bed empty of a body and went over to at least make his bed since the sheets were messily sprawled about.

"Damn it Naruto" Taking in a breath he snorted slightly at the mixed scents, because he spent so much time with the idiot he knew what he smelt like. And a big part of his inner self was deeply disturbed by this fact, while another small part of him said it was perfectly normal. After all how could he not with the amount of time he spent with Naruto, he always smelled like a mixture of nature with an undercurrent of ramen. It seems the boys obsession with the cheap food had permanently stuck with him, though he admitted it wasn't all that unpleasant.

Looking around he frowned at the time the annoying red numbers read 8:37, he'd never taken such a nap in awhile. Grunting he headed downstairs and surprised to see his house still very much intact, he figured the blonde would have destroyed it by sheer boredom. Sad to say it wouldn't had been the first time to happen while he was sleeping. He concluded as he grabbed himself a glass and turned on the sink in the dark kitchen, that Naruto must had left when he woke up.

Downing the glass of water welcoming the soothing coldness he set it down and took off outside. He didn't want to admit to himself just yet, but he was concerned for his friend. He had planned on taking him to Tsunade after Naruto had awoken but he didn't expect himself to be asleep for so long. He didn't think Naruto would have left him alone either, because the blonde got bored incredibly fast and surely would have woken him up. Pausing on a random rooftop he scanned around and thought about where Naruto would go.

He would have gone to Ichiraku but it was late and they were bound to be closed, it was too late to bother Iruka. It was late and Naruto didn't really like walking by himself around the town, for obvious reasons they didn't discuss. His eyes narrowed at that, with the exception of the hokage the people of the village had accepted him back without much hesitation. Now he was all too well aware of the looks of the villagers that were hatefully aimed Naruto. He hadn't deserved much kindness after all the shit he had pulled, and Naruto definitely deserved all of the villagers praise and respect but there were some that will always hate him.

Now he even more worried than he had been because his brain was telling him that he was probably sleeping in his messy apartment. While his gut was telling him that he was somewhere else, and just like that he knew where he was. Jumping down he walked briskly toward their training ground, where Naruto was often found when he was in thought. If he was wrong then it was going to be along night of searching around the village, and he really didn't want to do that.

Approaching the grounds he slowed his pace because if he was there he didn't want Naruto to know that he was actually worried about him. Though he knew it wouldn't do much good Naruto had been and still was the only person who could read him like a book. Sure as kids when they were rivals he was pretty bad at it, but unlike everyone else he had made an effort to try to understand him. Although it hurt him to think that people didn't try to understand him, it was enough to know there was one person.

Looking around he spotted the familiar blonde hair, Naruto was sitting on the ground his back against a tree. His eyes were deep in thought and he was shivering slightly, obviously from the cold and since he was too far in his thoughts he didn't even know. Sighing heavily he walked over and hit Naruto over the head and he almost smirked when Naruto held his hands to his head yelling loudly. Glaring at him from the ground he kept his gaze coolly and glared back.

"Idiot what the hell are you doing out so late" His voice cold but even he could tell it hadn't held any malice, it hadn't in a long while.

"Just thinking… "Was the almost whispered reply, his eyes still downcast and he began to shiver more visibly.

"About what dobe?" he asked and sat down next to him, touching his side to him and a futile attempt to warm him up.

"I went to baa-chan you know, cause I wanted to know what's wrong with me" he answered and shifted closer to him, he wanted to flinch away from the contact but held himself.

"About time what did she say… you're alright, right?" This time he didn't even bother covering up the concerned tone, he felt his usual mask falter.

"Course I am I wouldn't be here if I wasn't right?" Naruto said and he could hear the teasing tone, but it sounded a bit forced.

"So what exactly is wrong?" He turned to look at Naruto and he could see the mental banter in his eyes, and he felt his eye twitch. Naruto was deciding whether or not to tell him, probably based off the fact whether it would hurt him or not. Sighing deeply and looking up he already knew that it would be useless to act all cold and if he was going to act human go all the way right?

"Naruto whatever it is you can tell me, I won't leave you or anything"

"Promise?" Naruto said and he looked down and saw fear etched into his face, and he must had been thinking on this for hours for him too look so utterly helpless. Smiling ever so slightly he lightly hit him on the head muttering a 'stupid' just to be on the safe side, he could see the small pout but also the obvious relief.

"Umm so you know I got kyuubi in me right?" he nodded unsure where this was going. "Well kyuubi is a fox… and foxes are animals. Since kyuubi is an animal that means kyuubi has to animal urges and because kyuubi no longer has a body and kyuubi is inside of me I guess those urges affect me too. As Tsunade put it its mating season for foxes so I'm in heat" He stared at Naruto as he had began to fidget he was uncomfortable but he accepted the trust at the information because he knew no one else was going to know because he wasn't going to tell any one else.

"Okay then that's why you've been so funny lately," Naruto nodded but he could see he was withholding something back and he waited.

"Well that's not all of it, apparently mating means that I'll only accept who I deem the strongest so that means you Sasuke. I only get all worked up when I'm around you because you are the strongest and only you can beat me" He said while a faint rising blush that creeped onto his face and he eyes narrowed slightly at the information.

"B-but Tsunade said tha-that it should go away in a month or so…that doesn't mean to leave or an-anything" Now he was stuttering and he groaned internally, sure this information was weird and if had been anybody else he would have walked away awhile ago.

"If I left who would I have to spar with idiot?" He raised an eyebrow and felt more relief roll of the blonde beside him.

"Nobody teme cause no one but me wants to spar with you!" He said jokingly and pushed him and he fell sideways and growled and kicked him. Naruto landed on the ground with a huff and he smiled because he knew Naruto needed to vent. With that he quickly got up just barely managing to dodge a punch aimed at him. Kicking up high he was blocked and together they resumed and finished the spar they had barely begun at the start of their day.

Heaving from effort he smirked at the also heaving boy beside, it wasn't a work out unless it was with Naruto. Because everyone else just moved so incredibly slow and were too predictable, with Naruto you just never knew what was going through his mind. Shakily standing up he offered his hand to Naruto who took it without hesitation and stood up. And he smiled because Naruto looked like every time after they spare which meant he wasn't brooding over things anymore.

"Come on its late you can just crash at my place" He said, although at the back of his mind he was worried about Naruto being in 'heat' but he figured if Naruto had been dealing with it for awhile then there was no reason not to act like it was any other day. Naruto hesitated for a moment before shrugging and following him toward the Uchiha grounds. Walking up to the mansion he opened the door and grunted, and walked toward the kitchen.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

"Sasuke I'm hungry" The blonde whined with a cute pout on his face, rolling his eyes he got out a pot poured water in it and waited until it began to boil.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked and nonchalantly pulled out two packages of ramen and he could feel the heat his gaze on him. Smirking he opened the packages and set the noodles in and sat down waiting for the noodles to cook.

"Please tell me those aren't both for you" he whined again and he smirked, just because they were best friends did not mean he didn't taunt him any less.

"I'm quite hungry I haven't eaten all day, so yes there both for me"

"But Saaaaasuke I haven't eaten all day either share!" He pointed a finger angrily at him getting up he stirred the noodles and went to the fridge.

"My house my food" He replied and grabbed a few vegetables and walked over cut a few before setting them to cook and he turned the stove down to low.

"Why should I share my food with me, give me one good reason" Stirring slowly he nodded to himself because even though he didn't like ramen that much he definitely knew how to make a good bowel of the cheap stuff.

"Because I am amazing!" Naruto spluttered and grinned that foxy grin of his and he snorted and got out two bowels and poured half in each bowel.

"No you're just a dobe" He could tell that he wanted to retort but he put a bowel of his precious food in front of him and his retort was forgotten. Rolling his eyes he sat down and began to slowly eat his meal while Naruto scarfed down his food. For a moment he stared at him and wondering how he didn't die from inhaling food all at once. Once they were done and the bowels were in the sink to clean up later he turned off the kitchen lights and headed upstairs.

"Thanks Suke" He heard the blonde mumble sleepily before he half stumbled into the room down the hall.

Not sure what he was being thankful for he just nodded even though Naruto was already gone, entering his room he stripped off his shirt and pants and settled in his bed. Inhaling he snuggled into his blankets and thought that he really didn't mind the smell of Naruto and before he could think too deeply into that that he fell asleep. Of course the next thing he knew he heard his door slam open and an overly annoying cheerful voice sound in his room. At that moment he really did want to throttle who it was and opening his eyes he saw blue eyes looking at him and blabbering about gods knows what. He tried closing his eyes and drift off back to sleep but Naruto was deafeningly loud and he waited a minute before shouting at him.

"Naruto shut up!" Naruto closed his mouth before opening it a few seconds later.

"Jeez Sasuke your really not a morning person I just came in to wake you up and be nice but nooo you gotta be such a cold bastard. Anyway as I was saying Sakura came by and told us to get ready we got another mission and Tsunade wants to brief us before we go on our fantastically boring adventure" He could hear an undercurrent of anger, but before he could ask about it Naruto turned to him and stared. He just stared back wondering what it was Naruto was staring at but then he realized Naruto was just staring at him, and he began to breath heavily.

Naruto face flushed heavily and he could tell that the blonde was starting to go into a fit, getting up he gently pushed him out the door. "Cool off while I get dressed" Naruto nodded and wobbly made his way down the stairs while he went back to his room, throwing a new pair of clothes. Looking longingly at his bathroom door he debated a moment and decided that Tsunade could wait and headed in there. Shedding his clean clothes on the floor he turned on the shower and turned the water on hot and enjoyed the feel on the water cascaded on his skin.

Taking a moment to enjoy himself he could feel the grim and sweat go down the drain and grabbing the shampoo bottle he gently massaged his head. Rinsing he lathered his body and let that be washed away as well, though he could have stayed in there he figured he'd be alive longer if he got to the tower quicker. Sighing he could feel the anger rushing through his body, it was clear from the way she acted that Tsunade wouldn't trust him with anything. In fact she barely acknowledged his existence all, and with the missions she gives him it was like she threw him every once in awhile to keep him happy and satiated.

He was a shinobi and even though he did feel like this village was his home, it didn't truly feel like home if he couldn't even serve it properly. Sometimes he just wanted to run and look for someone that would give him mission worthy of skill but he knew if he did that Naruto would find him and drag him back all over again. Putting on his clothes in angry tugs he knew he was going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day, after all Tsunade would give them some mission that a gennin could do with their hands tied behind their backs.

Thinking on it he scowled because if Naruto was in a group that didn't include him, he would get mission that actually required skill to complete. Then when he got back he would have to listen to Naruto explain in detail everything that happened, then he'd have to hear him complain about how utterly ridiculous the other ninja could be. Eyes narrowed in anger he felt himself radiate it but could care less and he stiffly made his way downstairs.

Naruto looked up from where he was standing and although he looked a little tired and his face was still slightly flushed he looked more or less in control. Nodding briskly they made their way to the tower, and he made an effort not to attack the throng of women trailing them. So engrossed on keeping control he hadn't noticed the increasingly loud annoyed inhuman growl sounding besides him. Cautious he looked at Naruto whose eyes had a slight crimson hue to them and was narrowed dangerously at his fan girls. Thinking of the best way to get Naruto out his stupor and finding it just slightly scary he hit him on the head.

"Girls are annoying, trust me it isn't even worth it," He stated coldly, Naruto gave them one last glare and turned to his attention back to him. And it was still there that crimson glare, it must have been kyuubi's animal side. This was going to be a troublesome month he could just tell, it was only going to get worse he knew that. After finally reaching the tower after repeatively having to hit the blonde or say something to keep his attention way. Of course this was not helping his mood and with cold indifference he walked into the office where equally cold eyes greeted him.

"Uchiha," She said eyes scanning into him trying to find that something so she could do something to him.

"Tsunade," He said back his voice with barely contained venom with the last three years of total mistrust.

"Old hag what's our mission so we can get it done with already," Naruto said impatiently and slightly irritated.

"Your mission is to escort a group of merchants to-"

"No" Naruto said plainly and he looked over slightly surprised at the glaring ninja.

"What was that Naruto?" Tsunade asked anger rising within her, he could tell.

"I said no, give us something worthy of our skill not some worthless round about. If you're going to give Sasuke and me a mission it better reek of danger and something that we might actually have to work at" He said angrily and now Sasuke was openly staring at his companion, he could never show his frustration but Naruto could yell all he wanted at Tsunade.

"Naruto you will have to accept this I am hokage or have you forgotten,"

"No I haven't but I'm sick and tired of you treating Sasuke like he's not good enough or trust worthy enough with important missions. You're wasting resources as hokage because you have a personal dislike for him and that is unacceptable, so either give us a mission that's proper or we're walking out of here and we'll go eat breakfast peacefully until you decided to take us seriously" He felt a rush of gratitude wash through him that Naruto would defend him against Tsunade.

Judging by the way Naruto was talking and how his body shuddered with anger, this must had been bothering him for quite a long time. Looking over at the now fuming Tsunade he smirked ever so slightly, because they both knew that Naruto was completely serious. He would walk out and drag him along if Tsunade wasn't going to give them a mission, a _real_ mission. The returning glare he received would had made any other person shudder, but he prided himself in being the best at hateful glares.

"You're not gunna back down from this one are you?" Sighing in defeat she shuffled a few papers around.

"You tell me?" He countered his anger still not satisfied obviously; he stared at Naruto and smiled slightly.

"Alright fine this mission would normally require a three man team of jounin but I know you two could probably handle it just fine. Listen carefully because this mission is important and very dangerous alright?"

* * *

**(1) I don't know about that rest of you but I wake up like that every morning or after a much needed nap I imagine Sasuke wakes up like this too**

**Naruto is just way too cute for his own good I think I enjoyed writing this out too much, Sasuke just fun to write in general I love his thought process at times. Just wait untill the ball really gets going cause I can't wait I have so many things planned it's so delicious~**


	3. Can you say whoops?

**You prolly already realized but I've had these last few chapter already written out and I just took time to edit them, which isn't much. I suck at editing my stuff or otherwise I only have the next chapter written out but I might rewrite some of it depending on what I feel is right. And this spring break so far has been eventful and it's only Monday and I'm already worn out and tired. **

**Disclaimer: I broke in and took part of the Naruto crew but as always Masashi Kishimoto found us and beat me into submission.**

* * *

Already three days of travel have proven almost too much, glancing at Sasuke who was unaware of what he was doing. He thought he could do it but being with Sasuke had left him more tired than he had felt all month. It was little things really, sometimes it was just the way his hips swayed or the way his lips pursed together while in thought. Or when Sasuke was walking just too close to him, he went through a fit of want of need. And although Sasuke was trying to compensate so that he wouldn't have as many fits it was frustrating him because although he didn't want to have a fit, he still wanted Sasuke to be close to him.

This of course was frustrating him in a new way making him quite unpleasant, because although Sasuke was walking just a few feet away from him he was experiencing longing. Hated it, he absolutely hated it because he was just so damned confused about everything. The new urges now that he was aware of it, now he was even more frustrated because he wanted release from it. Then of course he was confused because there was a strong possibility that he actually liked Sasuke in the non best friend kind of way. More in the I want you hold me kiss me never leave me because I think I might love you kind of way.

Now that he was aware of it the sexual tension in his body had intensified, and already several times he had almost pinned Sasuke to the ground. It had taken self control he didn't even know he possessed to retrain himself and walk away to cool off. Looking at Sasuke's back he sighed heavily and just concentrated on not thinking, because he was tired of it already. 'This is frustrating I want Sasuke but if I'm near him or think too much on his actions I'll go through another fit'

Huffing in annoyance he saw Sasuke glance at him briefly before returning his attention on walking. Deciding whether to be relieved or annoyed he settled for just being annoyed, and continued to walk briskly into the town they would be stopping for the night. He barely even registered the fact that he was now sitting in a hotel room being shared with Sasuke he was so engrossed in his thoughts. Taken in the surrounding he saw Sasuke staring at him intently and he felt a wave heat spread through him and a wave of want.

"I'm going for a walk!" He stated angrily and stormed out the door, not seeing the concerned Uchiha staring behind him.

It was practically night and most people would be curled up safe in their homes but right now he needed to cool down. After walking around for a bit he felt better and he deduced that it really wasn't Sasuke's fault at all and he couldn't really pin any blame on him. He was frustrated it was partially his fault and it was mostly kyuubi's fault, in the end he was back to square one. Running a hand through his hair he finally noticed the approaching footsteps behind him that he had been blissfully ignoring until now. Turning around he saw three men and right away they gave him a feeling a wrong, his hand reached down for his weapons pouch only to find it gone. Cursing himself inwardly he judged the situation if it came to hand to hand combat he would be fine unless they happened to be enemy nin.

"Well well hello little cutie all alone are you?" One of them said and it sounded so damn slimy that it almost made him shudder instead he settled for glaring.

"Oh I don't think he likes you none Dan" Another one said his voice full of amusement, and he kept glaring.

"Would you like to have some fun cutie?" The one Dan asked him and the looked he received gave him chills.

"No thanks, if fact how about you get out my way so I can continue my walk" He growled out but inside he was afraid because this wouldn't be the first time he had seen that look before.

"Now now why would I do that, I just want some fun" Then the two other men took out some kunai, and he cursed inwardly they were ninja which meant a fight.

"Go find it somewhere else because frankly if you don't get out of my way, I'm not gunna be very pleasant" The last part was growled out and although it was true without his weapons it would be a difficult fight, especially since using jutsu would only alert the villagers and that kind of trouble wasn't needed. Frowning because he really didn't want to fight these men and wasn't sure if he able to without causing too much of scene. It was times like this that he wished that he had some of Sasuke's finesse of battle.

"Naruto" Looking behind the men he saw familiar raven hair and cold onyx eyes peering at him, and he felt relief flood through him.

"Sasuke?"

"It's been over an hour, I would like to get some sleep lets go" Without another word Sasuke turned around and began to walk. Not needing to be told twice he rushed past the men who made a grab for him and he felt himself being pulled back. Angry he didn't even bother holding back and he swiftly punched the guy and sent him flying in the air, and landed with a satisfying 'thud' onto the hard ground. The other two men backed off and he rushed forward again to follow Sasuke, Sasuke didn't say a word until they were back in the room.

"You alright?" He saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow as he settled into his bed throwing his shirt somewhere onto the floor. Blushing he just nodded and shed his own shirt and quickly rummaged through his pack until he found his night shirt too tired to change into full pajamas. He flipped over to he was facing away from his friend but like the last couple of nights he found he was just too awake to sleep. An hour went by before he was sure Sasuke was asleep and flipped over to stare at him. His mind went completely blank and he just kept staring at his sleeping face, he just looked so utterly peaceful. Which he was grateful for Sasuke had taken the news much better then he thought, sure he kept some distance now but it was just like any other day. Feeling anger rise within him he could hear a deep inhuman throaty chuckle sound in his head.

_-All you have to do is walk over and take him, you can be stronger than him-_ It took a moment to recognize the voice.

'Kyuubi?'

_-You want him I can feel it, we want him just walk over there pin him, shut him up if he screams you know you would love it-_ Kyubbi sounded like he was having trouble breathing, and his voice had even a more feral edge to it.

'But…its Sasuke I can't do that to him' He reasoned but he could feel the need arise within him and he was suddenly very angry at Sasuke.

_-Go on kit it's for our benefit-_

Crawling out of bed quietly he snuck his way over to Sasuke breathing raggedly and he couldn't think anymore. His body knew what it wanted and so he let it take it over, he crawled over Sasuke and he felt a smirk placed on his face. The body beneath him stirred and he wanted to posses it, to finally make it his, to touch it. Sasuke stared up and he could see the confusion and then the anger, chuckling he saw Sasuke attempt to forcefully push him off. Growling he pinned his arms to his side and pinned Sasuke legs in between his own so he couldn't move.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" The line was said with barely suppressed rage and he didn't care, he just wanted.

"Mine" Was his response and he saw the body stiffen visibly beneath him.

"Naruto… get a hold of yourself this isn't you, you have more control" Sasuke tried to reason and he growled he didn't care he just wanted. Taking Sasuke's hands he lifted them above his head so that he could pin both arms and hands with just one of his own and his other hand danced upon the bare flesh. Shuddering in anticipation he heard Sasuke hitch a breath as his hand played around a nipple, playing even more harshly with it he saw Sasuke look angry but flustered.

Nodding to himself he countered it would be better if Sasuke was willing it would make this much easier, leaning down he took it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it and nipping it harshly he heard Sasuke let out an unwilling moan and he smirked. After a good five minute treatment he blew softly on it and gave the other the same treatment and he could hear the others breathing in quickened gasp. However growing impatient his hands began to wander downward and as his hand grabbed onto his pants he stopped as Sasuke's voice finally made it through.

"Stop...Naruto" It sounded weak and he growled and began to pulled the hem of his pants downward.

"Stop it now Naruto!" This time it was yelled more forceful and he did stop and he heard Kyuubi growl simultaneously with him.

"Mine" he repeated trying to glare him into submission and although Sasuke wasn't breathing properly and his face frustrated and flustered he managed a cold heart stopping glare.

"Stop it, you don't want this, do you want to ruin what we have?" That got through to him and his mind started to come back and he let go scared and ashamed of himself. Looking down and looking back at Sasuke in horror he backed away, he hadn't even realized what he had been doing. He started to hyperventilate as what he almost done dawned on him harshly and he couldn't stop the tears that's flowed freely.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry" He chanted over and over but it was all broken because of his inability to breath. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to speak to him every again, Sasuke was probably going to kill him now. Sasuke was going to leave him again, which had him panicking even more and he felt lighted headed and his chest hurt way too much. That would crush him he didn't want Sasuke to leave again he barely made it through the first time.

"Naruto calm down it's alright!" He heard Sasuke yell at him and then he felt to warm arms around him, and he felt panic take over.

"Naruto it's alright I'm not gunna leave, I don't hate you, I… I understand all right calm down before you kill yourself idiot" Sasuke wasn't going to leave him, he didn't hate him he felt himself relax slightly but it took him more coaxing to settle down. He felt so horribly dirty he had almost- he shuddered at the word. Repulsed and sickened he cursed kyuubi for doing this to him and he vowed to never listen to the fox spirit ever again.

"You alright now?" Sasuke asked him and he lowered his head down in shame and discomfort.

"Not really" He replied in a hoarse whisper, and he felt the two warm arms around him tighten and he leaned in. He must have been really bad because Sasuke was never this supportive unless he was a real mess, and especially after what had almost happened he was so damn grateful the Uchiha didn't throw some kind of fit and tell him to fuck off. Now that he thought of it he and Sasuke had a rather odd relationship, they were rivals, best friends but they didn't really act like it.

It worked for them though so he never thought anything different after all before team 7, he never had any friends so he didn't know what exactly that entailed. He just went with what worked for each new friend he had gained until he had so many he didn't know what to do but just be himself. Feeling himself just give in to tiredness he closed his eyes and just let him be held even though he knew he really didn't deserve it.

Sighing heavily the now overly confused mentally panicking Uchiha stared at the now fitfully sleeping blonde in his arms. He was still sniffling to himself and he still felt stiff in his arms and honestly he wasn't sure what was more confusing himself or Naruto. Sure he was surprised to find the blonde above him, but after that initial feeling he was more annoyed then anything. He hadn't expected Naruto to completely lose it, he had him pinned down he couldn't move not without seriously hurting the idiot.

Even feeling slight fear when he was looking into feral crimson eyes not calm friendly blue he was used to. What confused him more was how responsive his body had been against his will when Naruto had touched him. Involuntarily he shivered at the thought thank gods he was still thinking or he might have just let Naruto go on and that was a terribly scary thought. He was very much thankful for mind over body because he certainly didn't want to end his virginity if at all like that.

Glad he was able to regain his senses and tell the oblivious blonde no and finally after protesting for so long, it was like his words weren't reaching anything. Then he watched in relief and fear when blue eyes stared at him in surprise then in absolute horror. Naruto had jumped back so quickly it was like he has burned him or something, then he watched in contained horror as Naruto simply broke in front of him, worse than he had ever seen him before.

And as much as he really didn't want to touch Naruto after the stunt he pulled and the stunt he had nearly pulled. He couldn't just leave the normally stubborn happy go lucky blonde to wallow in sorrow and literally suffocate himself because he just wasn't getting any air. Reluctantly he had walked over and reassured Naruto that he really wasn't going anywhere, and he had to keep soothing him even afterwards.

The need to hit his head repeatively against a wall was really appealing at the moment, because he never felt so helpless. Walking on the boarder of being utterly horrified and disgusted to thinking that for a brief few minutes he had felt so good, and he didn't even mind that it was Naruto, and never mind the fact that Naruto was a guy. Not like he hadn't felt anything for any girl, because he really just had no interest them and their shallow reasons for being head over in heels in love with him.

This was dangerous territory he never before questioned in his mind, so he wasn't attracted to women big deal he just thought it was because he was asexual. But due to the kyuubi affecting Naruto and the recent event now he was seriously questioning his own sanity, and sexuality. Groaning he seriously wanted to hit Naruto who by the way was still secured firmly in his arms, but causing it would wake him up. It took a swallow of pride but he admitted that he was somewhat afraid to wake him up at all for fear of a repeat.

Then again he didn't really feel any danger from the blonde and he figured this incident might sober him up for a few days. What he did feel was cold and sitting on the floor wasn't helping but it wasn't like he could go back to sleep anyway, his senses were too hyped up now. So instead he just waited until the sun was just barely rising and gently shrugged Naruto's shoulders. All he got was a sleepily muttered 'ramen' and a few other incoherent phrases. Patience running thin he hit Naruto on the head who immediately woke up and held his head in pain and groaned.

"OW Sasuke what the hell!" The blonde barked and he pushed him off and went to put on some clothes.

"hn" He replied, hearing the blonde shuffle to his feet to get dressed muttering darkly to himself. He was almost half tempted to roll his eyes but instead decided to brief Naruto again on what to do for the day. After all they would finally be arriving at the extraction point, and he already knew that the three to four day trip back wasn't gunna be hell.

"Remember Naruto when we get there don't act like a dobe, and let me do the talking I want to get in quickly and leave quickly before any enemy shinobi can pick us up to quickly" He said and gathered his pack and turned to see his partner scowling with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. Expecting a rebuke he heard none and out the door they went. Half a day later they slowed their pace and he could see the sky darkening above them with storm clouds. Eyes hard his eyes kept scanning and he activated his sharingan as an extra precaution, he could feel Naruto discreetly scanning as well as they neared the point.

"I don't like this at all" Naruto mumbled and he scanned further, Naruto always had developed quite the sixth sense for danger. Sensing several approaching chakra signatures he stopped and Naruto did the same, then three ninja were surrounding them.

"Where have the leaves drifted?" One of them asked and he smoothly answered back with the petty coded phrase.

"Onto the shimmering surface of my heart" Almost rolling his eyes they relaxed slightly and he snorted impatiently.

"All right let's get this over with, I want to return as soon as possible to lower danger"

The men scowled but none the less guided them into the nearby forest and through some tricky forest path until they reached an underground passage. Narrowing his eyes he kept his sharingan in place feeling uncomfortable at the situation, he knew he and Naruto could handle anything. That didn't mean however he wanted to be put into situations where the possibility of either of them being injured occurred.

"She's in here take and go, I want to go back home" One of them growled, glaring harshly he opened the door and looked dumbfounded. Because although Tsunade said they were escorting a girl, he hadn't thought she had meant _girl_. Before him stood a child no less than eight, looking at him with cold steely eyes, hard brown cold eyes. She didn't flinch from his gaze because he knew he was wearing that mission indifference mask. Her hair was shoulder length and was dark brown, and she was wearing nothing more than a simple tee-shirt with a few blood stains and some loose fitting jeans.

"Hey hey you got a name?" The cold air was suddenly interrupted by that annoying cheerful voice and he almost groaned. The girl stared at him and he could see confusion flicker a moment before she answered slowly and unsure.

"Mika…"

"Pretty name, okay I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the broody one over there is Sasuke Uchiha were gunna safely take you back to our village. Don't worry I the amazing number one ninja will make sure no harm comes to you!" Naruto laughed out and the girl stared at him with even more confusion, rolling his eyes he hit the blonde on the head.

"Ow teme what was that for!" Blue eyes narrowed at him and he resisted the urge to hit him again.

"Take this seriously dobe, come on then let's get moving" Turning around he didn't even wait for a reply and he could feel Naruto and the girl follow him. Scowling as his mood darkened, he wasn't sure they would be able to take the same pace back. Which meant it take longer to get back and if what Tsunade said was true there would be some powerful ninja after her. Looking back at her he wasn't sure if she was trained in any combat, she just kept staring forward.

He could hear Naruto attempting to make conversation which looked like it was falling on nearly deaf ears. Though she nodded occasionally and as they made it back to the nearest town she seemed to be opening up more even saying a word or two. He smirked slightly, once Naruto got his sights on you it was near to impossible not to warm up to him. That was his special gift after all, he practically friended any one he meant he was proof of that and half the village too.

"Sasuke we need to stop in this town before we head back out" Naruto whined at him and he sighed knowing the oncoming statement.

"No"

"Teme!"

"No!"

"I'm hungry damn it! Mika is too aren't you?" She looked like she wanted to say something but she just nodded in affirmation.

"Fine be quick about it!" He snapped and Naruto smiled widely and took the girls hand and half dragged her to the nearest food place. After eating which he admitted reluctantly it was actually much needed they continued to walk and he scowled because it was beginning to drizzle. Naruto didn't seem bothered by it and the girl just reached into her pack and pulled out a jacket and flipped the hood up. He hated babysitting missions jobs but Tsunade assured them both that this small child was being targeted and in fact had sent word to the leaf asking for protection. Stopping he felt small chakra signatures and they quickly disappeared and he grunted in displeasure.

"Dobe shut up we've got company" Growling lowly and dodging several kunai thrown at him, looking back he saw Naruto kunai in hand staying by Mika. Several enemy ninja appeared and began to attack him and he killed one but the other two were giving him trouble and effectively separating him and Naruto. Naruto had his hands full with just two skilled nin and the girl had a kunai out herself and was fighting one off. Grunting he finally getting tired formed a few seals and he felt chidori spark to life in his hands and he thrusted it in the chest of one man and he side kicked the other.

"You need to come back you little bitch" The enemy ninja said while fending off Mika's attack while she glared harshly.

"Like hell I am, I am never returning there I rather die first" She said with anger and venom and he saw the man smirk and he was rushing forward.

"That can be arranged" Next thing he saw was she being kicked backward and several shurikin and kunai embedding in her chest.

* * *

**Oh my did I perhaps leave that at a cliff hanger...yes yes I did -smiles- **  
**Personally I think this chapter was a little short and not much happening, how many of you can tell I really suck at writing out fight scenes? I see a few hands raised yup I suck**  
**Anyway don't really expect the next chapter out in a few days at all because my friends all seem to be keen on kidnapping me to everywhere but home**  
**Oh and thank you for the few people who reviewed so far I appreciate it :D**


	4. Surprise!

**Sorry people I told myself I was going to update on a regular basis or at least weekly but while I was trying to update this chapter thought it would be a good idea to stop working and not let me upload it and then not log in. Then not let me log in for the next week after that, and then when it got working I was in trouble because I had 15 missing assignments in my chemistry class and so I was unable to log in and upload it. Sorry I'm an irresponsible twit to make it up I'll upload the next two chapter after this one**

* * *

He couldn't believe it, just as he finished dispatching his opponents he turned to move toward Mika and saw her drop down with shuriken covering her body. At first he did nothing but stare a moment before he got angry, and with that he drew upon Kyuubi's strength and partially transformed. It took less than a minute to completely kill her assailant and he also quickly dispatched the next wave of enemy nin, out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar fire jutsu.

Scrunching his nose at the smell of burning flesh, he snorted and rushed to the girl they were supposed to be protecting. It was bad. He could see the blood pouring out of all her wounds and growled angrily. She was supposed to be under his care! How could he have been so stupid? Feeling grief wallow in him, he calmed down only when Sasuke came over to stand by them looking quite pissed. But he knew the anger wasn't really directing at him. It had been both of their faults. Staring at the body, he went to at least pull out all of the weapons but pulled back when she groaned.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed rather loudly, trying to hide his obvious surprise, though it didn't work well.

"…Ouch…" she murmured and sat up and began to pull out the weapons as if she wasn't injured. It was then he noticed something strange. She opened her shirt and underneath was what looked like some hardened substance on her body that was crumbling away and leaking at some points. Creating a few seals, she whimpered slightly as a substance rose from her body and settled then hardened once more.

"Mind telling us about what that was?" Sasuke said in a dangerously low tone, and right away Naruto could tell that he was angry at being misinformed.

"My kekkei genkai," she responded softly and looked up with fearful eyes, and he rolled his eyes.

"You can manipulate blood?" Naruto asked aloud, beating Sasuke from asking it because let's face it he was lacking in I'm-going-to-kill-you aura.

"Only my own and no it's not just blood. It's various components my body produces. I can manipulate them to create an armor on my skin or small weapon if I need to. However, it takes a lot of chakra control and I'm not really good at it."

"You make yourself bleed?" Naruto asked, surprised and worried, because that obviously wasn't healthy.

"No, it's manipulating the substances to travel through my skin so that I can create an armor infused with chakra against it. It just doesn't feel too good when it's being forced through the surface of my skin." Her eyes hardened leaving no room for questions, and it was startling because it was almost exactly like Sasuke. Except Sasuke wasn't some little girl so the effect was mostly lost, or maybe he was just used to it. Feeling tired, he looked between the glaring child and his glaring partner and he knew this was going to be a long trip back. Looking back at Sasuke for a moment than a moment more, he could feel heat rise in himself and he quickly tried to choke it down.

"F-fuck." Breathing raggedly, he turned around so he wouldn't have to face him, and he could feel Kyuubi murmur incoherently against his mind.

"Shut it fox!" he yelled angrily, glad to fill the heat with anger not need and want. He couldn't care less that he could feel two hard stares at his back. Growling inhumanly and attempting to not think about Sasuke was having the opposite effect. Turning around he was only half aware what he was doing and quickly dwindling now that his attention was entirely on Sasuke.

"Teme…" He growled lowly and tried to convey that he was rapidly losing it. Sasuke nodded and walked over deliberately to him and stared a few seconds before once again, like so many times before, hit him on the head.

"OW DAMN IT!" Whining, he was relieved and also very pissed because it seemed to be as of late Sasuke's favorite pass time to hit him on the head. The child had watched the interaction in mute curiosity, but obviously thought better not to ask what the hell was going on.

"We need to get moving." Thankful, but now irritated, he scowled and proceeded to follow Sasuke up the road with the child following obediently beside him.

After four days of continuous attacks, Naruto was very touchy and didn't even want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to brood somewhere away from everyone and everything. Even Sasuke had found him to be too moody and was now ignoring him for fear of setting him off. The child Mika had taken quite a liking to Sasuke since he did a complete 180. More down, his recent permanent scowl deepened as they reached the front gates. They were greeted and made a straight line to the hokage tower where Tsunade would finally take the child off his hands. They would report and he could go home and lock himself in his small apartment.

"I see you brought her. Good. She will now become a citizen of the leaf, but we will do paperwork later. How did the mission go? I expect you went through more trouble than you bargained for. I also figure you saw her kekkei genkai?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto just continued to scowl, his irritation mounting. And since there wasn't much room to move he was starting to shudder with need. Sasuke, however, ignored him completely and just conveyed the entire mission thankfully leaving out any of Naruto's particularly bad fits. Seeing Tsunade staring at him intently, his escalating irritation finally got to him and he snapped at her.

"WHAT?" Startled, she murmured to herself and looked at Sasuke who shrugged, but Naruto didn't miss the way he visibly stiffened.

"Mika, would you please leave the room?"

"But-" She began to protest, but Tsunade wasn't known for her patience.

"Trust me. They'll be out in a minute alright?" She nodded and reluctantly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Good gods, Naruto! You shouldn't be this frustrated already. I told you to stay away from him. You never listen ya damned brat!"

"I am not staying away from Sasuke!" he growled back at her, finally finding an outlet for his frustration that wasn't Sasuke or a small child.

"... Fine. In that case, we're going to have to change tactics. Sasuke, you're good at asserting authority. Make sure you boss Naruto into submission. Naruto won't admit to himself, but subconsciously, if he recognizes you as the stronger of the two he will calm down considerably until the damn mating season is over!" For once Sasuke let down his Uchiha mask and stared wide mouthed with a mixture of horror and confusion. Naruto was beginning to feel himself make the same face.

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to be dominant. Assert your will and crush him into submission. Now get the hell out of my office before I kill you, Sasuke."

They rushed out of her office, and Naruto was more confused and irritated than anything else because it just sounded like the old hag had just sold him to torture from the raven. A hand grabbed his shirt tentatively and he snarled angrily. Then his eyes met with cold onyx ones and they stared each other down. Eventually his lowered his eyes into submission. Not even realizing that five minutes had gone by, taking a breath, he looked down to concerned brown and he mentally kicked himself.

"Sorry about that Mika and before you ask it's a lot of complicated stuff I hardly understand myself alright?" he tried to say as calmly as possible, and she stared back him with a thoughtful look.

"Oh….Naru-chan, are you sexually frustrated?" The question from such a small innocent child caught him off guard, he spluttered.

"Mika, how old are you? You're too young to be asking such questions." His face flushed from embarrassment, while she just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Please I'm only eleven. Most girls back in my clan were already married off by the age of ten." Dumbfounded, Sasuke looked at her critically, and she gave him a dry look.

"What kind of village and clan does that?"

"The fucked up kind. It's why I left. Like I hell I was gunna be married off to some thirty year old man who will rape me for the rest of my life. I want to be a ninja and I want a village I can proudly can call home and defend not some degenerate village in the middle of nowhere." She sounded so angry, and her words were too old for someone so young. He could see the mask she was putting on crumbling.

"Sasuke, let's go to your place. My small apartment isn't big enough for a kid and myself." Sasuke nodded and they began the trek to the mansion. Many people were staring at them funny. He couldn't really blame them, it was seldom seen that himself and Sasuke were walking in complete silence and had a near crying child walking in between them. They must've looked like they just got back after abducting some kid and deciding to make some kind of twisted, fucked up family. When they finally reached the grounds and entered the house, she started to sniffle.

Not knowing how to truly comfort someone, Naruto simply scooped her into his arms made his way to the living room couch and sat down. Whispering what he hoped was soothing words, he saw Sasuke watch him from the door frame with swirling mixed emotions in his eyes. Laying down and shifting, he rubbed her back as she hiccupped and sniffled more. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke departure until he felt a blanket being wrapped around him.

"Don't want her to get cold and sick," Sasuke murmured gently. Naruto nodded and yawned sleepily because he really was exhausted.

The next couple of weeks were, to say the least, awkward. Naruto had somehow managed to temporarily move into Sasuke's mansion. Mika didn't want to be with one or the other; she wanted to be with both of them all the time. She insisted and even cried once with every intent on manipulation. Naruto spent his time with Mika showing her around, and Mika forced them to spend time with Sasuke. Sasuke was frustrated because it seemed like he was babysitting two kids instead of one, and whenever Naruto began to have a fit he'd have to assert his dominance until Naruto submitted.

That caused even more conflicting emotions in the broody Uchiha because although he found it completely discomforting it also felt completely natural. When Naruto growled at him he'd growl back, and stare him down until Naruto reluctantly admitted defeat and calmed down afterwards. The worst part being part of him liked the control he had over the sun kissed ninja, and slowly Naruto was accepting it more and more. His thoughts were becoming more perverted as well, and it was at its worst when he had to pin the blonde down.

Ultimately, he blamed it on Kakashi who was enlightened of their situation and had been not subtly told to watch over the new found trio. Kakashi, who was already a pervert to begin with, was now making a habit of coming by and dropping every perverted line and tease he could muster, causing Naruto to blush furiously, Mika to openly either questioned or snicker and himself to seethe and glare at their sensei. He would just have that twinkle in his eyes and leave them in pieces always saying something about going to help a dolphin.

Inwardly rolling his eyes, he watched as Naruto tumbled in the grass 'sparring' with Mika, though to be accurate it was more like dodging for the blonde and attempting to hit for the small child. Naruto had his classic wide smile and was chuckling while Mika looked deep in concentration, but she was half smiling as well. She had begun to open up to them widely and it was all Naruto's doing, seeing the scene before him he couldn't help a small serene smile upon his face.

Perverted thoughts aside, he really did like the blonde. Not even his wellspring of confusion could deny that. He watched Naruto as he gently pinned Mika to the ground a little forcefully as her face planted next to the ground and her hands bent backward in his hold. Letting the smile grow he saw Naruto look up dazzled a moment before grinning widely and annoying the small body beneath him until she shouted mercy. Though by the determined pout on her face he knew it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"This going to go nowhere." Sasuke stated the quite obvious notion. Naruto grinned and Mika scowled or attempted to.

"All she has to say is mercy and I'll let go."

"Let go and we can go to Ichiraku." As he suspected, the blonde immediately let go pulled her up and grabbed his hand dragging them both into town chanting the whole way. A few weeks ago, he would have already slapped his hand away, but he sort of liked the warmth in his own and so he let him drag him all the way. Naruto let go and sat down to order. While Mika let Naruto order for her, Sasuke slipped out his usual order and sat and silently mused to himself.

Receiving their order, he gently broke apart his chopsticks and ate a few noodles as Naruto all but inhaled his and promptly ordered a second bowl. The silence aside from Naruto noisily slurping down his ramen wasn't an unpleasant one. However, hearing a loud voice call out Naruto's name made him grunt and he felt his face go cold.

"NARUUUUTO!" the dog boy called out and rushed towards them, and then heartily hung his arms over Naruto's shoulders.

"Hey you fuck. I haven't seen you around in awhile. Where you been?" Kiba exclaimed loudly, and he could just feel the cursing storm coming.

"Busy hanging out with Sasuke and this little girl here," Naruto smiled affectionately at Mika and she gave a small smile in return.

"Aw man I don't know why you wanna hang around that brick of ice," Kiba complained. Sasuke glared at the dog lover harshly who was all but ignoring him completely.

"Hey, don't say mean things about Sasuke!" The girl half shouted with a pretty imitating glare set on her face. He suppressed a smirk.

"Sasuke's not all bastard and ice ya know. He just acts it," Naruto replied smoothly. In fact, he had a bright smile on his face. Sasuke glared at the blonde who in turn just smiled even more at his expense. They chatted awhile before Kiba invited Naruto to hang out awhile. Naruto looked at him, asking him silently if he could go. He shrugged and off Naruto went leaving him behind to pay the bill. Sighing heavily and emptying his pockets of money, he looked at Mika who wordlessly followed him.

"Sasuke…do you like Naruto?" She asked innocently and he turned to glare at her. She didn't even flinch.

"Of course I do. He's my friend," he replied defensively. Why was he so caught off guard?

"No, you know what I mean. Do you **like** Naruto?"

Frowning at her, he grunted. Yes, he liked Naruto and maybe he liked him more than he thought. The realization wasn't as comforting as one might think it would be, because now he wasn't sure how to act near the blonde. He was content with just being near the blonde, and sometimes he seriously thought about jumping the poor boy. Sasuke wondered what faces he would make writhing underneath him as he ravished that sun kissed skin, as his hands wandered every inch of his body. Feeling all the heat rush southward, he grunted and tried to rein his control, but unfortunately, life did not like him.

"Fuck." Now he was feeling hot and uncomfortable, and now his mind was flashing back to what Naruto could equally do to him. That was not helping his situation any. Now he had a full hard on and he was glad they had taken the back streets back home. Mika observed with curiosity and confusion. After all, she was only eleven he was glad that she was in fact still a child.

"Sasuke what's wrong with your…umm… thing." At least she had the decency to blush, and he flushed in embarrassment.

"I'll tell you when you're older, for now let's hurry home…so I can fix it." he replied a little breathlessly. Luckily Mika didn't ask any more questions. She just stared at him oddly, occasionally looking at his crotch. When they finally made it home, he told Mika to stay downstairs and entertain herself. Stiffly he made his way up to his room and entered his bathroom. Quickly shedding his clothes he turned on the shower as cold as it could go and stood there and felt annoyed when nothing happened. Muttering darkly he turned the knobs so that the water was warmer and slipped his hand down to his member and began to pump it slowly.

Picking up pace and breathing harshly, he bit back the moans and settled for gargled grunts. Picking up pace he felt a sudden coil in his stomach as he released. Panting from effort and shaking slightly he stayed there until the water ran cold and got out scowling as he put on a simple shirt and his baggy pants. Going downstairs searching for Mika and seeing her looking at a few scrolls, she looked up at him.

"You okay now?"

"Yes… and don't mention this at all to Naruto." Spoken harsher than he had intended he saw her nod stiffly.

"Studying?" Raising a brow, he attempted to sound a lot more cheerful. He never was good with children.

"Yeah. I wanna study as much as I can. Naruto told me that by my age most kids are genin already…so I'm behind." Frowning at the scroll she was reading, Mika looked more than a little put out. "These scrolls have so much complicated information on them. It's nowhere as informative as the scrolls I stole back…back in the village." He saw how flustered she was. She was looking at all the information as if it was a different language.

"How about I try to teach you some of it? Naruto won't be able to. He's the dobe that never studied anything in school." It felt awkward since he never offered to help anyone, but becoming a loyal shinobi was such a great thing, he wanted to nurture that. Sitting next to her, he proceeded to explain things and, even though annoyed at times, she was processing the information nicely. He even showed her how it all worked and gave her praise where it was due. Sasuke could see her eyes light up and it made him feel good because as a child he never got praise. He was all alone and any praise he received was always tempered behind his perfect brother.

At least for awhile while Mika was here he would give her credit where credit was due, give her attention because she probably felt alone in an unknown village knowing only him and Naruto and their pervert sensei. Truth be told, he found a lot of similarities between himself and Mika, and any small bit about life back 'home' was touchy and was fraught with nothing but pain. After his clan's massacre, he had no one to comfort him, to care for him. He was all alone until team seven. Sakura was annoying but she was a friend, and Naruto was his best friend. He believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. Reluctantly, Kakashi was also a friend to him, perverted as he was.

Part of Sasuke had been all this time drawn to Mika. He didn't want her to be alone as he had been, and with Naruto and himself Mika was never alone. Staring at her as she sat on the floor concentrating at basic chakra control, Sasuke wondered when she had wormed her way into his heart. That idiot blonde definitely changed him from the cold bastard he thought he was to a cold bastard with a heart. Sighing softly, he stared at beads of sweat beginning to trickle down Mika's forehead.

"Don't exhaust your chakra so fast. The point is to regulate it," he added and watched her narrow her eyes and then proceed to ignore him until she was getting the hang of it, though by then she was exhausted and nearly out of chakra.

"It's a lot harder than I thought."

"You did well."

The next few hours, the living room steadily got filled with many scrolls, and the room echoed his voice. Answering any questions she had, and his patience was running low but he reigned in his irritation. He now had an appreciation for Iruka because you needed a lot of patience to teach. Eventually, Mika fell asleep against his side. Shuffling a few scrolls aside, he heard the front door open. Naruto strolled in and took one look at him and opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Quiet dobe or you'll wake her." He growled lowly and shuffled upstairs, gently setting her in her room. Walking out, he saw Naruto looking at him softly.

"See I knew you had a heart."

"Hn."

Roaming his eyes over his friend, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a small urge of want go through him. He was falling faster than he could control. He knew only too well what lay beneath those ridiculous layers of clothing: well toned muscles and delicious skin. Feeling the blood rush down he suppressed his urge while Naruto began to stare at him with that spark of lust in his eyes. Doing nothing, he watched as Naruto began to breathe heavily and his body began to shudder. God did he look so utterly wonderful like that. He had never noticed before, but damn he looked so…sexy and vulnerable and it was entirely his fault.

* * *

**Review's pwease~**


	5. What was that?

**I just realized I lied I'm working on chapter six it's not finished let alon edited and beta'd whoops well at least you get chapter five, hahaha I'm working on it I just sorta got a block on it. Anyway enjoy the next chapter Now I'm not gunna rant more I got nothing to say**

* * *

Naruto was locked in place and he was in so much pain. He wanted to turn away. He wanted to cool off. But Sasuke was looking at him so intently with those onyx eyes, and he was doing nothing. Feeling another shudder, he moaned in need and felt his legs shake beneath him. He wanted Sasuke so bad and not just because the part that was Kyuubi wanted to fuck. Without the fox, Naruto would still want Sasuke. He was a damned bastard for taunting him like this. It was like he enjoyed watching Naruto suffer.

"Dobe." That normally stoic voice was now low and intense and had him panting, and Naruto was damning him for all he was worth.

"Come here." The command was forceful, but somehow soft and vulnerable. He complied and slowly made his way over to the taller man. Looking up he could see confusion which mirrored his own, and for a moment he calmed down some. A few more moments passed before Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath and hit him lightly on the head, just enough to partially snap him out of it. A little miffed, he glared at Uchiha who was looking particularly murderous and thought better not to question the sudden moodiness.

"Night." And then just like that Sasuke slipped into his room and Naruto was left hot, bothered and overall confused as shit.

Whining to himself, he made his way to the bathroom to take care of his small problem down below and ultimately try to cool down his temperature. Damning his broody friend for all it was worth, he slipped into the shower and turned it on cold. After a few minutes he felt more like himself. Shutting off the water he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and threw on a tee-shirt. Opening his bedroom door he looked into the now dark hallway and stared longingly at the door that held Sasuke. Sighing heavily to himself, he grumbled and headed to his bed and promptly fell upon it.

Next conscience thing he registered was being shaking insistently, grunting he attempted to ignore it. Opening an eye he saw a small blurry face and rolled over to promptly go back to sleep. However Mika would not let up and then smacked him on the head, groaning he flipped over to face her and grumbled under his breath. Looking quite impatient she huffed in annoyance and he finally sat up eyeing her sleepily, yawning he muttered.

"What is it?"

"Naruto, there's someone at the door."

"Why didn't you get Sasuke?" he whined as he got up, feeling wobbly from tiredness.

"Because Sasuke told me that if some girl with pink hair ever came to the door to get you instead," she said annoyed as if that should be the most obvious thing.

Brightening, Naruto happily bounced down and opened the front door while Mika trailed behind with a glare set on her face. Sakura stared back in surprise and he smiled and ushered her in and led her to the kitchen, noting that on one of the clocks it said only 7:23. Mika continued to glare at Sakura who was looking at both him and her confused.

"Hiya Sakura! Mika, what do you want?"

"Pancakes!" She replied with a smile, but quickly set her face into wary suspicion.

"Naruto what are you doing at Sasuke's house, and who is that girl?" she asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Complicated shit about kyuubi that I really don't feel like explaining." Feeling a blush on his face, he concentrated on grabbing ingredients and prepared a pan on the stove. "And that is Mika. We were sent to escort her to our village as a mission a couple of weeks ago, and well she sorta stuck to us."

"Us?" Sakura echoed with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Sasuke and I." He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying desperately to choke down his sense of possession and went back to cooking pancakes.

"You love Sasuke right? What do you like about him?" Mika suddenly asked and Sakura's face spread into a dreamy smile.

"How can you not? He's dreamy, hot and mysterious and he's also cold and just needs a little loving from me before he'll be like butter. He's the best of the best there is. No one can beat Sasuke because Sasuke is the best out there!"

"No good," Mika replied and Naruto couldn't help but raise a brow as he set down pancakes in front of her.

"No good? What do you know, little brat?" Sakura half growled. She was clearly offended by her.

"Hn," Mika replied and dove into her pancakes. Naruto chuckled at the very Sasuke-like answer.

"Mika be nice. Sakura is a friend and Sasuke may act like he hates her, but he just gets annoyed easily."

Just then a sleepy eyed, annoyed Sasuke walked into the kitchen looking murderous. Naruto sighed and felt himself flush before making a few more pancakes. Sasuke walked over to the table and briefly ruffled Mika's hair before sitting down next her. Mika smiled slightly. In better spirits, Naruto set down a plate in front of Sasuke who nodded in thanks, and he suddenly felt like a house wife.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sakura said lovingly and brightly. Naruto scowled a little as he made a few more pancakes. Of course now he didn't exist to her, and he would never say it out loud but it hurt.

"Hn."

"So will you tell me why you have Naruto and a little girl living with you?" Sakura asked sweetly, genuine curiosity slipping in her voice.

"Hn."

Sitting down himself, Naruto began to eat. They ate in silence—or rather Sakura trying to get Sasuke to reply to her and failing. To tell the truth, Naruto was beginning to get really annoyed by it, and he began to growl lowly. Sakura turned to look at him. Sasuke was keeping an eye on him he knew, but until it was any worse he wouldn't chastise him. After another ten minutes of her doing nothing but swooning over Sasuke, Naruto growled loudly and settled to murder his pink haired friend.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke stared at him and the silent battle ensued until he dropped his eyes down and seethed in silence.

"Sakura, what did you come over for?" Sasuke asked, his patience had thinned out and frankly he did not want to start the day with an irritated blonde.

"Oh yeah. I was gunna tell you that Sai came back last night!"

"He's finally back from his long term mission?" Naruto asked excitedly and he watched as Sasuke scowled. They had never really hit it off well.

"Yeah. I saw him give his report before heading home."

Naruto couldn't believe it that emotion confused jerk had been gone for several months. Despite Sai being a silly replacement for Sasuke while he was at Orochimaru's, they had managed to become friends. He was socially awkward in every way and still didn't know how to display emotions the way he was supposed to, but that was part of his charm. His inability to communicate and his crude, vulgar ways strictly made him Sai. He quite enjoyed the other's company even if he was a handful at times, well most of the time.

"I should go visit him. I haven't seen him in awhile," Naruto repeated and lazily set the dishes in the sink, saving them for later. Climbing upstairs, he walked into his room and took out a pair of clean clothes. He didn't need a shower because he had one earlier that night. Thinking back, he flushed furiously at his own thoughts and quickly attempted to choke them down. Throwing on his clothes on roughly, he walked down stairs where Sasuke and Sakura were actually having a normal conversation while she wasn't fangirling after him. Sasuke gave him a pathetic pleading look, pathetic in the sense that it looked more like a demand to come and suffer with him.

"Well then, I'm leaving." He was somewhat confused at the glare Sasuke shot his way, but he decided to ignore it and not dwell on it.

"Can I go too?" Mika asked shyly and he nodded. She smiled and pleadingly looked at him with that look. Knowing what she wanted, he knelt down slightly and she hopped onto his back. Laughing and not minding at all, he walked outside. The morning was still young and so everything still had that small layer of morning frost which was becoming cold dew. As they were walking they talked and laughed. Mika was a lot more open now. She only acted cold in front of people she hadn't met yet. Most of the people in the village weren't up this early, just a few shop owners and the occasional patrolling shinobi.

On his way, Naruto tried to remember exactly where Sai lived. He'd only visited a few times to the other's living space. Searching while Mika giggled loudly calling him a stupid dobe, he growled back at her to hush her mouth. Of course that made her smirk in response, and he mentally noted that she needed to hang out less with the raven before she became a sadistic individual. Trying to find his bearings, he noticed Kakashi stroll up to him, the familiar orange book in his head.

"Kakashi!" Mika responded warmly, she had been wary when they first met, but she had taking a liking to him.

"Hiya Mika-chan. Where are you and Naruto headed today?" Kakashi asked, smiling with his eye. He affectionately ruffled her hair and she scowled.

"We're heading to Sai's but umm I forgot where he lives." Kakashi rolled his eye at his former student and pointed to an apartment not too far away.

"Next time I'll make you pay." With that, he left in a 'poof' of smoke. Mika grumbled something like 'I wanna learn that' and off they went. After finally arriving and adjusting so that he could hold Mika with one arm, he knocked. A few moments later, Sai opened the door. For a moment, he looked surprised before flashing that overly happy grin.

"Dickless, how are you?" At that, Naruto gapped and hit him on the shoulder and Mika looked at him and smiled.

"I like him." Sai raised a brow and smiled overly bright once more, which annoyed Naruto immensely.

"Naruto, did you have a child while I was away?" Spluttering and hitting him with his free hand, Naruto flushed.

"YOU IDIOT! That takes months to do and I would need to be female. I AM A GUY!" He yelled angrily and his tempered flared. He tried to choke it down but was having difficulties, thinking harshly that he really needed to figure out a way to suppress his newfound anger issues. Mika just patted his head briefly and he calmed down and turned to Sai.

"Don't get all angry….I don't like it." Mika whispered in his ear and he melted instantly, then gave Sai a dirty look. Mika hopped down, and without waiting entered Sai's apartment and went to explore it. Sai just waved him in. Mika gawked at all the paintings and ink drawings that littered the place. She cooed over one in particular. Walking over, Naruto smiled. It was a picture of team seven. Himself, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. It was an ink drawing done after he finally succeeded in dragging Sasuke's sorry ass home.

"You look happy…like a family." Naruto could hear the sad tone over her happy expression, and Sai looked at her with his confused face, but an understanding could be seen there. A deep sadness set inside him. He didn't know what it was to exactly have a family. The closest thing he had ever had was Iruka-sensei and team seven, and they meant the world to him. That was his family and even though people hated him, some people loved him; some people respected and others were just indifferent to him he felt like the village was his family.

But he had never known parents because they had died. They had died protecting him and the village from Kyuubi. Sasuke had known his parents, Mika had known her parents, and Sakura has parents. Hell, even Iruka had parents. They all know what it was like. He had never known, and he had never known why he had been born all alone. Yea sometimes he felt really bitter about it, selfishness on his part but because of that he really appreciated the people close to him even more.

"Well yea they're family, and there yours too." he said and Mika looked up, staring at him as if deciding if he was kidding or not.

"You like art, Mika?" Sai broke their little happy moment and Mika nodded. Sai took out a scroll and his paintbrush.

"So Sai how was the mission?"

"It was not very exciting, especially without you. It was mostly observing and taking notes. We also recovered a few stolen scrolls, but it was pretty uneventful. Though for some reason I kept getting glared at. I tried talking to them friendly like you told me but they ended up hating it."

"Friendly how?" Naruto asked, mentally sighing in defeat. It was just impossible.

"I complimented them and tried 'flirting' but I ended up getting yelled at."

"Sai, you only flirt with people you like!" Naruto replied, exasperated. Mika awed over the picture Sai had painted. Looking briefly, he noted it was a picture of her.

"So I should flirt with you then? I like you a lot." Blushing, he felt heat go through him, and he cursed himself.

"No, Sai. I mean people you like like."

"I do like you a lot. Plus I want to fuck you too." It was said so casually Naruto had to stifle an outraged yell he wanted to say while his body on the other hand suddenly felt too hot. Now his brain was telling him to run fast back to Sasuke so he could calm him down, but his body wanted to lean into the willing body but a few feet away. Panting harshly, he groaned as he felt a familiar conscience rise and settle in his head.

_-Yes yes kit. This one wants you back.-_

'It's not Sasuke,' he countered back, angry with himself.

_-This one is also very strong. We can make an exception. Hurry up and get laid.-_

'I like Sasuke, not Sai.'

_-Stop thinking with your head and think with what your body wants.-_

'Fuck you fox! Just cause you wanna get laid doesn't mean I do.'

_-You want to get laid too. Stop fighting and fuck already.-_ The voice growled angrily at him and a very powerful wave of desire flushed through him causing him to moan out loud. This meeting had suddenly taken a turn for the worst because his head was foggy and his body was sweating and he wanted to be far far away. He didn't want to fuck up the possible chance that he could have Sasuke just because his body wanted it now.

"Naruto stop it!" Mika said and looked at him. He stifled a growl but she issued the challenge, and he couldn't look away. However he didn't need to because a few minutes later her eyes dropped. Grinning because he finally won a round of domination, he turned to Sai and cursed himself because his body was shaking even more. Knowing right away that he was royally fucked without Sasuke here, he couldn't get a damn grip. Not getting laid sucked majorly and he cursed the damned fox spirit for all it was worth for these highly unnatural urges.

"I can help you, Naruto." The voice was cocky and he could see the smirk plastered on the others face. He held his place. Thinking quickly, he took a few steps back until he was a few inches away from the wall. Then he hit his head harshly against it again and again until he had a major headache and the throbbing heat in his body began to recede. Feeling the back of his head, he felt a wet sticky substance and cursed. He was hitting it a lot harder than he had intended to.

"Sai, don't do that. We are just friends okay?" he whispered lowly and completely exhausted. Mika looked at Sai and frowned.

"No good, Sai. You're no good too, but I still like you."

"Let's go Mika. See ya Sai."

Walking for a bit outside, he felt much better and less stuffy, After buying some ice cream cones for Mika and himself he felt his good mood returning as he happily brushed a hand through his blood free hair. They had found a water hose to rinse his head with. The cold gushing water had effectively stopped any leftover bleeding and rid his hair of the dried, caked blood. They arrived at one of the parks and for a while they played there and even practiced some basic ninja skills. Admittedly, her skill with a kunai and shuriken was impressive and he dubbed that while she was in her old village she must have practiced a lot.

When they were finally heading back to the mansion, they were stopped abruptly by an oddly silent Sakura who was glaring at him, confused. She radiated confusion and something akin to anger and hatred.

"You..." She whispered gently and he gave her a confused look before she punched him in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Mika was staring in horror at them and Naruto was just plain confused.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? What did I do?" he pleaded desperately, unsure of what he had done. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong today.

"You knew I love him. How could you just take him away like that?" Now she was crying and she bent down to pull him up. This time she kicked him harshly in the side. "I heard from Sasuke that you like him. My god Naruto how could you do that? You're so selfish!"

'Selfish.' It rang in his head like venom. He was being selfish because he loved Sasuke? Was he not allowed to have happiness with the person he loved? How **dare **she call him selfish? Mind blanking out, he partially transformed. With blinding speed, he tackled and pinned Sakura to the ground, glaring at her and growling. Sakura looked shocked and tried to struggle but to no avail. He had her pinned down with inhuman strength and she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Grabbing her shoulders and letting his nails dig in, she winced slightly and he growled. Sasuke was his and she was not going to tell him otherwise.

"Na-Naruto let go!" she screamed angrily at him, and he saw it. The pure look of hatred he had lived with all his life. Snarling, he wanted at that moment to just rip each one of her limbs off and for her to scream in fear and pain. That sent a sick wave of self loathing and nausea in him, but he didn't want to back down. She was wrong, and until she admitted it, he wouldn't move.

"What did he tell you?" Snarling as she struggled to breathe, he backed off just enough so she could talk.

"I heard from Tsunade about your situation, so I wanted to see it first hand, but he told me that you actually like him. I was after him first you need to back off!"

"I won't back off. I deserve a chance with him too!" He pressed down again and she let out a half breathless scream of frustration as she attempted to kick him off of her.

"Naruto, you fucking monster! Get off me!" He stared down a moment, going completely blank. With no thought at all, he reflexively shot his hand out. He heard her scream, but didn't bat a lash. He simply did not care.

* * *

**Yes I hate Sakura but I'm starting to hate her less so there won't be that much bashing, any one else want to give Naruto a hug? I totally do anyway I am working on chapter six I already said that but sleeping on the floor caused me to have somewhat of a cold and I totally don't wanna work on it. But my friend is addicted to my writing and will prolly pester me until it gets done so don't worry. Untill next chapter I suppose**

**Reviews much welcome~**


	6. Blossoms burn then they bloom

**Aha I got it done -dances- I enjoyed writing this a lot but I get this feeling I say that every time I write a chapter. We need some tension don't we, but I promised myself I wouldn't over complicate this fic which is sorta stupid considering what's its called but I never could find the right names for my fics. And thanks so much for the reviews seriously I enjoy the few I get, in fact I enjoy them so much I feel inclined to reply back to them.**

**Atomic-Diamonds-Afterimage: Hey thanks for the review and warning me that my authors note snuck into my chapter, as you see I suck at double checking. **

**bookwormqueen7****: Did I update soon enough? –chuckles –**

**Oh yea disclaimer: Ummm I can't think of anything witty so K. Masashi owns all their ass's the onyl think I own is Mika and bad grammer**

* * *

Just barely, he had just barely managed to get there in time to grab Naruto's arm before it could strike their teammate. It was taken quite a bit of strength to hold it in place as fierce crimson turned to him and snarled baring elongated fangs. This was bad. He knew that very well. He had seen Naruto like this many times before, but he'd never struck his friends. Sakura must have had said something to make the blonde act like this, and he turned to glare at her briefly, but it was a bad move as he felt himself being pinned down.

His heart was racing as he stared at angry crimson. Seeing no trace of blue, he inwardly shuddered, but beyond that was unspeakable pain. Sakura had enough sense to stay where she was as she fearfully looked at him, but he wasn't focused on her anymore. Blood seeped his clothing on his shoulders as Naruto's claws dug into him painfully. Staring at those eyes, he knew that a staring contest was not going to work this time, so he flipped Naruto onto his back in one swift motion. Naruto could rip him apart right now but he knew he wouldn't; besides, Sasuke knew he could handle him.

"Naruto, calm down." His voice was low and commanding but smooth and what he got in reply was a low threatening growl.

"I mean it, Naruto. Just tell me what's wrong." He figured trying to coax him to speak would help. This just wasn't any normal fit. There was genuine hurt and anger in his eyes. It was not something entirely animalistic, and he had a feeling—high strung from mating season or not—Naruto probably would have been set off anyway.

"Tell me!" He said more forcefully. The crimson dimmed but never left, swirling within blue.

"Monster." The blonde whispered as he shuddered in pain and his eyes snapped toward Sakura, anger filling him up.

"Called… me…monster." His voice was broken and he suddenly looked quite frail and was beginning to shake slightly.

"Sakura." Growling out the name and Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl, who looked back shocked. "I can't believe you… You need to leave before I do something I will regret." Each word said carefully slow with barely suppressed anger, and if she didn't leave he really was going to attack the pink hairedkunoichi.

"But Sasuke-"

"GO!"

Naruto was by now shuddering with huge sobs. Sasuke sat up, bringing the blonde with him, and hugged him a bit reluctantly at first. Sakura should have known how that would affect the other. Even as kids, after they had found out that the kyuubi resided within Naruto, it just wasn't something you brought up. It was an unspoken rule among them all that no matter how angry they got to never ever use that against the blonde, no matter how idiotic he was being. Because every time it was referenced around him or at him you could see hidden pain in his eyes even as he laughed it off.

"Shhh it's alright." Sasuke was trying to sound confident and soothing all at once and was, in his view, failing.

Now Sasuke was really at a loss. He didn't really know how to comfort the other and was going purely on impulse. Sure, a couple times he had to hold the other, but usually after a minute or two Naruto would shrug him off and give him a heartwarming smile. It was something that had only happened a few times. Rubbing his back soothingly and holding the other close, he began to whisper to him. It took awhile, but eventually the blonde calmed down until he sniffled pathetically a few times.

"Feel better?" Sasuke spoke softly because it felt like anything above a whisper might break him. His stomach felt bad enough as it was.

"Don't leave" was the fearful reply. Sasuke held him tighter and gently stood up. Sighing heavily, he placed a hand on Naruto's forehead noticing the heat.

"Like I could, Dobe."

Walking in the door, he saw Mika walk over slowly as he entered the living room. Her eyes were red from crying. Going up the stairs, he debated whether he should set the blonde in his room or the guest bedroom Naruto had been using. A split second later he was entering his room and setting Naruto on his bed, gently covering him with his blankets. Naruto had already fallen into a fitful sleep. Angry, he walked back downstairs and Mika flinched slightly. He tried to calm down, but failed.

"Naruto will be fine. Stay here. I'm going out," he growled out, already thinking of a million ways to kill Sakura. Roughly going out the door, he walked the empty grounds of his clan and paced around in circles to try to clear his head. All in all, it wasn't working. Huffing in frustration, he threw some kunai at a tree and began to stab it repeatedly to relieve said frustration. The act was rather childish, but no one was around to see it, and frankly he didn't give a damn at the moment.

It got worse when he imagined he was stabbing Sakura's face and that resulted in more forceful motions until he was out of breath from effort. Turning around, he spotted white hair and half growled until he saw it was Naruto's teacher. Jiraiya looked at him with an amused smile on his face. It had been a long while since Sasuke had seen the perverted sage and he was glad for it. He really only tolerated the other because he was important to Naruto and he wouldn't be very thankful for Sasuke killing his teacher. Especially since Jiraiya was one of the few people that had believed in Naruto's ability to drag his ass back home.

"What?" He dared the older ninja in front of him to say anything. Sasuke didn't need any more rumors of mental instability.

"Frustrated, Sasuke?" His response was a glare, before sighing and putting his kunai back and leaning against the tree. Jiraiya walked over and leaned into the tree next to him. Sasuke didn't like it but he wasn't going to push the sannin out of the way. Neither said anything for a few minutes before Jiraiya spoke in a very calm voice.

"I'm happy for you both, especially Naruto."

"Hn." The sannin chuckled and he continued on with his speech unfazed by Sasuke's unwillingness to speak.

"I see a lot of myself in Naruto and a lot of similarities in our situations. Orochimaru was my friend, maybe even my best friend…but he was bent on learning all the jutsu in the world and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I thought I could, you know, just bring him back because we were friends but I learned much later that I couldn't, so I switched my goals on stopping him instead." Sasuke stiffened only slightly when he heard bitter laughter resound from the older man.

"I couldn't even do that, but I'm glad to know that Naruto was able to bring you back. He has more faith than even the most loyal of dogs. He believed in you the entire time and for a while his sole purpose was to get stronger just to bring you back. For awhile I didn't think he could do it but…I realized after a while that he could."

"I don't even know why he bothered." It was a whispered reply and it was full of unanswered questions he never had the courage to ask.

"Because you were his best friend and Naruto never lets any of his friends down. You were also his first friend, so he definitely didn't want to lose you. Another part of him loved you, though he didn't realize it himself." Jiraiya smiled and chuckled. Sasuke raised a brow and the perverted sage smiled like he was going to tell a secret.

"He told me once that, when he was with you, he felt happy even though you insulted him. He also told me that you weren't as cold as you let on. 'He's not always a bastard. You just gotta get him to have a little fun. Besides, he looks so much better with a smile on.' If I remember right, that's what he told me."

Stunned at the information, Sasuke reluctantly let a small smile appear and then he felt a hardy pat on his shoulders as the toad sage walked away. Jiraiya paused for a moment to turn around and finish his thoughts to him. "I'm jealous of you Sasuke. You have someone strong enough to save you." With that last statement he walked away, presumably to go to the hokage tower to harass Tsunade. Feeling surprisingly better, and also feeling a little bit closer to the sage and a little less hate, he sighed heavily.

Looking up at the tree above him, he felt the flittering sun fall on his face, reminding him of Naruto. Slowly he got up and walked back home. Walking through the doorway, he was almost knocked down by the small force as Mika tackled him excitedly. Children were amusing, he noted, as they were prone to changing moods so suddenly and swiftly. Deciding to humor her, Sasuke let her drag him into the backyard where she smiled and walked a few feet away.

"Alright, what's got you in a good mood?" he drawled half amused and also half curious. She just smirked confidently.

"Just stand there and watch!" Mika performed a few seals and a loud 'poof' echoed. Then Sasuke was staring into his own onyx eyes.

Raising a brow, he was amused when Mika mirrored the action. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes in a very common gesture. It was weird to see himself, and when she crossed her arms and smirked in triumph, he couldn't help but let his own smirk plaster his face. A few seconds later, she released the transformation and looked quite smug. He chuckled lightly. Mika had been working hard on her transformation technique. She was trying to effectively learn all she needed to pass her test and become genin.

"Someone has been working hard."

"I've been studying like crazy and I finally got this technique down," she replied with even more of a hint of smugness in her voice and he internally rolled his eyes.

"How about your own techniques?" He asked, knowing full well that she had pilfered a few scrolls on her clans Kekkei genkai. She had been studying them fiercely.

"I'm getting better now that I know what I'm supposed to be doing," she replied a little uneasily. Not pushing the matter, he ruffled her hair slightly.

"Well, good job. You'll become a fine kunoichi yet." Beaming, she blushed slightly and then sobered slightly and looked at him questioningly.

"Sasuke, is Naruto going to be okay?"

"I think he'll be alright. Our friend, however, said something really cruel and it hit him pretty hard." There was an awkward pause before she meekly asked the question she had been only been begging to ask for awhile.

"What did she mean by it?"

Turning around, he gestured to her swiftly and walked back into the house. He glanced up the stairs, feeling anger once again burn as he settled onto the couch. Mika followed him like a duckling and sat next to him. She looked up, curious and expectant. Sasuke wondered how he should try to explain it to her. Most people, even those outside the fire country, knew of the famed Kyuubi. However, he didn't want her to change her opinion of the normally bright hearted blonde just because of what lay within him.

Sasuke looked up, lost in a thought for a moment. Even when he was young, before they were rivals, he knew that Naruto has always been the odd one. He never really took time to look at the village as a whole with their attitude towards Naruto. He always thought it was because the blonde was known to make trouble, but the villagers' hate ran more deeply than that. Yes, originally he had hated the blonde for simply being the exact opposite of himself and seeming to have happiness in his bleak life when Sasuke could find none.

Of course, Naruto had eventually rubbed on him enough where he could call them reluctant friends, and, admittedly, he was glad for it. Naruto was always there for him and he was the only one he could tolerate for long periods of time. Sometime during their genin days, Sasuke had learned of the Kyuubi trapped within the seal on Naruto's belly, which he had seen a few times but wasn't sure what it was because it seemed to disappear when Naruto wasn't using Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke grunted in remembrance of Kyuubi's existence and how he had been able to flip the normality of their lives in the past few weeks.

"Alright Mika. I'll tell you. What do you know of Kyuubi?"

"The nine tailed beast right? I heard it attacked Konoha when the last jin… jin-"

"Jinchuuriki." Sasuke offered the word with a drop of disgust and disdain, but it was certainly better than just 'container,' even though that's essentially what it meant.

"The jinchuuriki failed or died or something like that, and the beast was released and attacked right? I heard the fourth saved the village at the cost of his life."

"Yes, that's certainly true. What you don't know is that the fourth sealed the kyuubi within Naruto, so he is this village's jinchuuriki, so to speak. A lot of people still don't respect Naruto and can't look beyond what's sealed within him and Sakura made a grave mistake of calling him a monster, which he is not." He was speaking in dangerous tones, but he couldn't help it. It very much pissed him off.

"Oh, okay. Well Sakura needs to learn to keep her mouth shut; Naruto is a good guy. She was acting funny," she added while scrunching her nose in confusion. Sasuke could hear an undertone of disgust and he nodded slightly.

The rest of the day was spent helping Mika with her studies and training. They had lunch and dinner, which was filled with more questions. Worry was worming its way in his head as he checked Naruto throughout the day. He had stopped trembling, but he was still in a deep sleep. Sasuke had already made up his mind to have a serious talk with Sakura and hopefully explain that he was not on the damn market and that her anger was completely unnecessary. Yes, he had mentioned that Naruto possibly had a thing for him, but to be honest, it was more than blatantly obvious anyway.

Sasuke really hadn't expected her to revert to such childish behavior like that. He thought she was past such antics. He'd had more faith in her than that, and it had backfired horribly in his face, and even worse, in Naruto's face. Groaning, he very much wanted to hit his head at his own moment of stupidity. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mika yawn at her scroll she was reading. Betting she probably had been rereading the same few lines for awhile now, he scowled and grabbed the scroll.

"Sleep is essential. Go to bed," he growled out. She scowled at him before letting out another yawn and pouting.

"Whatever. Good night." And with that, Mika tiredly walked upstairs. Sasuke heard her door shut gently and he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Washing the day's dishes monotonously without thought or comprehension, he didn't even realize he was in his room until he found himself staring at Naruto half sprawled about his bed. Sighing, he debated whether he needed to move the blonde or go find another room to sleep in, or maybe even the couch, which to be honest did not sound all that appealing. Normally he would have just wandered off and let him have the bed, but honestly he was too tired to care for any repercussions of his actions. And it wasn't like he was going to make any valid excuses not to potentially share a bed with his current and only crush, even if he was a dobe.

Grumbling, Sasuke shifted Naruto so he was on one side of the bed. He changed into a plain dark blue tee-shirt just slightly over sized for comfort he slipped beneath the covers. Exhausted, he let sleep overcome him, but he was woken up a few minutes later when he felt something shift on top of him. Growling he opened an eye and saw Naruto resting his head on his stomach and effectively curled up next to him. His first inclination out was too push the blonde far away from him, maybe even off the bed so he would wake up and go back to his own room.

It took a minute, but he finally got over it and let out of a half disgruntled sigh and just went back to sleep. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself in the morning, it was the best night of sleep he had since before the massacre. Of course, when he woke up he found Naruto practically on top of him and he hit him on the head out of morning temperament. The blonde grunted in displeasure and shifted so he could sit up, an action which was tired and slow.

"Where am I?" Relieved, Sasuke took the blanket off and glanced at the clock and sighed. It was eight. He really needed to remember to wake up earlier.

"My room, Dobe," Sasuke muttered, irritated. He slid off the bed and went to grab some clothes, trying to play it cool.

"Oh… Five more minutes then." No surprise Naruto snuggled back into the blankets and was asleep in an instant. Glaring, Sasuke walked over and nudged his shoulder.

"Dobe, get up and go make breakfast or something. I'm going to take a shower." Blue eyes looked up and pouted. Sasuke looked down and thought he looked rather cute like that.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy." Then Naruto flashed him the vulpine smile he was famous for and Sasuke stared back with no emotion. "Can I join you?"

"OW!"

Snorting, Sasuke grabbed his clothes and closed the door to his bathroom, hearing the Naruto bitch him out. So what if he had hit him? He was being stupid and Sasuke was too tired for it so soon after waking up. Taking his time with his shower and doing his hair, he finally calmly walked downstairs. Mika was already sitting cheerfully at the table. Sasuke noticed Kakashi was too and he narrowed his eyes. Naruto was busily making pancakes.

"Morning Sunshine!" Kakashi said to him as greeting. Sasuke scowled dangerously and walked over to the fridge, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"I heard some interesting things yesterday about you and Naruto from Sakura." Naruto visibly stiffened and a low growl was heard coming from Naruto as well and he scowled further.

"What exactly did you hear from Sakura, Kakashi?" he said. Mika looked a little uneasy at the heavy tension in the air, but she kept eating her pancakes anyway.

"She told me that you told her that Naruto likes you. She said she left shortly afterwards to confront Naruto and he got angry and attacked." Kakashi shrugged, but his visible eye was looking at them both critically, obviously wanting their end of this story. Because he hadn't been watching them at all yesterday seeing as they were doing just fine and he dubbed they didn't need to be baby sat anymore. In fact, he only briefly popped by to check in and hang out with Mika who might as well make a permanent resident at the Uchiha's house.

"Yea I told her about it. She took it badly though and took her frustrations out on Naruto. She said something she really shouldn't have and he went a little Kyuubi on her, but she deserved it. End of fucking story." Naruto was still growling softly and Sasuke looked over. Naruto dropped his head without a fight and stopped.

"I see. Well maybe you should hurry up and get him bed Sasuke. Honestly, he'd prolly be a lot less grumpy and-"

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke yelled out because now Naruto was giving him that look. He groaned and Kakashi just sat there and smiled while Naruto panted and looked like he was going to jump him.

"You're the worst kind of person," Sasuke said blandly to his former sensei who just grinned underneath his mask. He made a mental note to kill him later.

"Naruto, calm down." However, now that Kakashi had riled him up, Sasuke could see this was going to be one of the bad fits.

Cursing softly, he tried to get Naruto to calm down through the typical eyes challenge, which made him dramatically worse. Panting even more heavily and flushed with desire, Naruto sluggishly walked over and Sasuke mentally panicked. Naruto's eyes were half lidded as he managed to lean over on Sasuke. Not expecting the utter dead weight they fell onto the floor, letting out a small grunt of pain when they landed. Feeling his own heat rush through him, Sasuke didn't do anything when Naruto started to feel up his shirt, temporarily forgetting they had an audience.

Sasuke held back an obvious moan as Naruto begun playing with him. He wanted so much to say no, but being asexual for so long had its draw backs. What he needed was his control back and he was trying to mentally pep himself for it. Instead what he did was flip Naruto over and pin him down. Damning himself for his lack of control again, he glared downwards only to have Naruto smile lopsided at him. Looking sideways, he saw Kakashi still smiling underneath his mask while Mika was blushing slightly but smiling softly.

"Do you mind?" he growled almost ferally and then mentally smacked his forehead at the obvious reply.

"Not really."

"Get out! And take Mika with you!" was his snappish reply. He almost let out moan as Naruto's hands began to knead his flesh. Mika had already hopped down from the table and scampered out to the living room. Sasuke heard the back door close and Kakashi nonchalantly walked away after her giving them a wink before leaving. Looking back down, Naruto looked even more flushed and his breathing was erratic and it was turning him on.

"Naruto," he growled out, not sure whether he wanted to do anything as it was or wait and pull himself away.

"Saasuuke." Naruto practically moaned his name out and he moaned and cursed himself and almost said screw it to self control. Taking a deep breath, and quite aware they were on his kitchen floor, he opened his mouth to say something but it was closed off when he felt needy firm lips against his own. Unsure what to do, he pushed back and was greedily received. Sasuke decided that maybe this wasn't so bad after all. After making out for a good few minutes involving a lot of forced tongue entry, wandering hands, and two panting young men, he looked down and saw Naruto had regained some composure.

"Sasuke, why did you do that?" he asked a little breathlessly, then quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining or anything!" blushing furiously.

"Maybe cause I like you too, Dobe." Smirking at the now confused looking blonde below him, Sasuke leaned down and kissed said blonde once more and decided he was going to do this more often.

* * *

**Jiraiya made an appearance! I love that perverted sannin I really do, I look up to such seasoned pervert. A few of my friends tell me I could rival his pervy-ness, hell I say it I could rival the man. Honestly I'm terrible I should be shot or something I take things that couldn't possibly be a sexual innuendo and make into one, yea I'm that good.**

**And how many of you finally cheered that soemthign between Sasuke and Naruto finally happened? Well since I was nice you should all be nice back and send me some more reviews while I work on the next chapter even though I really should be working on chemistry and math –grumbles crossly –**


	7. It was about time

**Alright since school is bieng a buttmunch my friend and I busy being like stuck with school junk, so this chapter has yet to properly beta'd and edited and junk but I figure you guys deserve the chapter anyway. And for those that care I passed my chemistry final just barely but now I got Qual with is complicated analyisis stuff, okay not super complicated but it sure as hell is tedious doing so many nurmerous test for it. **

**Alright enough of my rambling read, enjoy and review~**

* * *

Naruto had decided that Sasuke was now officially his once those lush lips pressed against his own once more, the only thing ruining the moment for him was the constant whispering at the back of his mind. Kyuubi was to say the least ecstatic that Sasuke was willingly showing affection which meant they could both get laid, however Naruto as much as he wanted it did not want to ruin what was currently happening. Sasuke was currently ravishing his mouth and neck and fondling him causing him to shudder with desire once more, and it felt so damn good.

Letting his own hands wander underneath's Sasuke's shirt he heard a moan above him and he grinned, he definitely wouldn't mind getting pinned more often if it led to this outcome. Though he was enjoying himself to be sure he was also hard and the tightness in his pants was becoming slightly uncomfortable. Grunting as the wonderful body above him brushed his groin he moaned at the pleasant and unpleasant feeling it brought him. Sasuke paused and pulled away slightly from his neck and he briefly looked up confused before he could question it he felt a hand rub against his groin and he shuddered.

"Sa-sasuke" Moaning the name once more and looking up in half lidded eyes he swore he saw a very triumphant smile.

"Yes Naruto?" Although it was a little breathless he was still annoyed at the completely controlled tone it was said, and growled.

"Bastard" He managed before he felt a cold hand slip into his pants and wrap against his member and he hitched a breath.

"And you love me that way" Was the smooth reply and then he began to pump, it was slow and loving despite the earlier desperate heated make out session. Gargled grunts and moans resounded through the kitchen and he began to rock against the calloused but soft hand until he finally just couldn't take it anymore. After releasing he fell back to the floor once more he heard a distant scream of frustration in his mind and he almost smiled.

'Sorry kyuubi but this is my body not yours and I'm quite satisfied right now, so screw you'

_-Better be soon-_ Was the ominous reply back and he mentally scoffed back and finally came back to earth.

"You're going to need to change" Sasuke said though not only did it sounded amused looking up he even looked amused and satisfied.

"We just did a nasty in the kitchen and that's all you got to say?" His voice sounded tired but he couldn't help the smile that was now plastered onto his face, in response Sasuke just snorted. Watching as Sasuke just got up walked over to the sink and washed his hand. Still not wanting to get up he closed his eyes once more he sighed happily and it sounded foreign to him, he wasn't the sighing type. Opening his eyes he saw onyx looking down though the face wore a frown but his eyes were dancing.

"Seriously dobe go take a shower and a clean pair of clothes, I don't need Mika to start asking questions"

"Oh shit Mika," He face palmed himself slightly while groaning at forgetting everything, he had pounced and she had been right there! "Total lack of control" he muttered and Sasuke chuckled and the sound made him smile slightly.

"Hmm it wasn't so bad and I told Kakashi to take her out so no damage done"

A feeling of doubt began to creep up and he looked at Sasuke who was cleaning up the forgotten dishes on the table, muttering to himself as he did so. Now he wasn't sure what they were because they had just crossed the best friend's line, but was Sasuke caught up in the moment as he was or did he really like Naruto. But by the content look on Sasuke's face and the happy aura that surrounded him he was pretty safe to say that Sasuke really did like him, but he still needed to ask.

"So, what are we now?" He hadn't meant it to come out whispered but that's how it came out and he cursed himself for sounding so vulnerable. Looking back the Uchiha he let out an annoyed hiss when he looked like he was in serious contemplating it, though he probably was. Letting his jaw drop slightly when Sasuke grinned and rolled his eyes at the blonde and put away the now clean dishes.

"What do you want us to be?" Sasuke asked carefully though that small smile still graced his face and he swore he could melt right there.

"I want you to be mine" He couldn't help the possessiveness that leaked into the words, it was what he wanted for a long time.

"I think that was quite apparent Naruto" Sasuke replied while raising a brow and he blushed at his own previous behavior.

Yes the changes kyuubi had brought him the last two months were certainly awkward and uncomfortable. And maybe if he had reigned in a little more self control it wouldn't have been all that bad as it had been. Truth was he wanted an outlet to outwardly show he wanted Sasuke even if for the time it was suppose to be a sexual drive only. He tried to act normal the rest of time and not go into a fit, luckily Sasuke had been able to drown out him before he acted out of term. Looking up he grinned sheepishly and Sasuke let out a sigh and walked over and held out a hand.

"Come on dobe get up" Taking his hand he was pulled up easily and also pulled into a sweet kiss and he blushed once more.

"I already told you I liked you, that makes you mine as much as I'm yours, go get clean" Dazed but feeling extremely happy he walked upstairs to the bathroom and quickly shed his clothing and squinted his nose at his own soiled pants. Quickly showering he walked downstairs and into the living room where Sasuke currently was giving Kakashi a death glare. Confused he looked back at Kakashi who was grinning widely beneath his mask and promptly turned to him.

"So Naruto finally got some action!"

"You could say that" Grinning foxily Sasuke scowled some more and then he heard a giggle from next to Kakashi, it was Mika.

"You guys did something naughty?" She echoed and he saw a gleam of laughter from his former sensei's eyes.

"Wh-what did you see!" He spluttered and Sasuke looked enraged.

"Nothing Kakashi told me to say it" She giggled again and then Kakashi knowing his doom was coming jumped out of the way and was currently standing next to the couch. A good move on his part because a kunai was now where he had been. Grinning at his annoyed friend he looked at Mika who looked confused and then he frowned hoping Kakashi hadn't actually taught her something perverted. Because having a small perverted girl running around would be very troubling.

"Good job Mika" She beamed in his praise and he rolled his eyes as Sasuke threw another Kunai, which was caught with another kunai.

"I did come here for a reason you know"

"Which would be?" He asked and Sasuke just kept scowling, and he rolled his eyes he felt up for anything right now.

"Tsunade wants to see you both, and don't worry I'll watch Mika"

Grunting Sasuke walked to the front door and he followed behind enjoying the slight breeze in air, taking in a deep breath he smelled Sasuke. Sweet but spicy and ultimately all Sasuke, it gave him a sort of comfort. He'd remembered many missions he'd share with Sasuke when they were and forced to sleep near each other, he'd end up crawling nearer to the raven. Part of it was he'd wanted to be assured that there was someone there another part was he liked the way he smelled. Of course Sasuke would throw him off in the morning and insult his poor sleeping habits.

But sometimes it was only because you were attracted to warm things in your sleep and Sasuke was definitely warm. Eventually Sasuke had gotten used to it and had come to expect the blonde to be either near or half on top of him. Smiling sadly to himself realizing that even as kids he had been wanting to be with the raven, he made him feel good. They were walking into town in content silence even though girls were once again beginning to flock towards Sasuke and he growled softly. It was much better now than before because this time Sasuke was his.

Sasuke predictably did not even glance at the girls and this gave him satisfaction, which was ripped away once Sakura walked up slowly. This caused him to glue himself to the Uchiha's side in possession and fear, he didn't want to talk to her after what she had said yesterday. It had really hurt him, he heard enough of it from the still sore villagers, and even on missions with some enemy nin. Sasuke glared at her and she had the decency too look sorry and sheepish and she turned to him.

"I want to apologize for yesterday" She said softly and he glared and stood up straight, this time he had a right to be angry.

"That really hurt Sakura"

"I know I shouldn't have done it, I guess it was a bit of a shock and hell I guess I was a little jealous but even if I was made I shouldn't have said that it was wrong and I'm sorry"

She looked sorry alright but it was a hard thing to forgive, especially from someone he considered his friend. He was already high strung from being flustered about mating season already he didn't need that on top of his emotional shit list. Of course it caused him to snap and he was fucking angry at her for it, though he lacked a lot of self control he admitted. However after riding out that wave of emotion he had to go crumple in Sasuke's arms afterward like some kind of child. That had hurt his pride a little even as a plus he got to sleep in Sasuke's bed.

"Don't ever mention it again okay" He whispered back and he saw the scathing look Sasuke gave him, he won't forgive so lightly. Feeling sad and amused all at the same time he felt inclined to kiss the Uchiha, and did just that lightly on the cheek. Then he felt even more amused as a wonderful blush spread all over the normally pale face and felt satisfied when Sakura couldn't say anything and had to watch. Sick satisfaction throwing what she always wanted and couldn't have in her face, but she sort of deserved it.

"Dobe" Was the warning growl and he just grinned happily and instantly felt calmer, this he could manage.

"Yes you bastard?" smiling mischievously and which widened at the suspicious gleam in the onyx's eyes he knew too well.

"If you're going to kiss do it right" Then his lips once again met pale once and he pushed back with vigor even felt a tongue against his own and shuddered slightly, when Sasuke pulled away a smirk was tugging away at his face. Grinning like an idiot as Sakura gaped in front of them, too pleased by Sasuke's willing display of affection to be petty by Sakura's expression. With that rolled his eyes and continued onward, and like a puppy or in his case like a love struck fox followed once more.

He'd felt so much calmer then he had been in the last previous months, in fact he felt extremely happy and stress free. When they finally did reach the hokage tower he didn't even feel nervous meeting Tsunade, only curious. He really didn't want another mission right now and he doubt he'd be much use until the mating season was officially over, which he hoped would be soon. He'd had enough the weird fits already he'd want to be able to flirt back and go about his life normally without the weirdness on top thank you.

"Old hag" He greeted her joyfully and Sasuke rolled his eyes and stayed near him, she turned to look at him.

"Runt...Sasuke" She clipped his name off and he got annoyed a small frown adorning his face.

"I got bad news, it seems do to our weather mating season is extended for a few more weeks" He outwardly groaned, he couldn't believe it, no he didn't want to believe it.

"I have to deal with him being horny for another few more weeks?" Sasuke asked his tone somewhat irritated.

"That's what I just told you and unless you plan on fucking him anytime soon" Tsunade bit out angrily and Sasuke just shrugged.

"I might be" This had him smiling hopeful at the raven, he was liking the words coming out his mouth very very much as he felt a flush rush through him.

"What was that Uchiha" Tsunade echoed back warningly her hands already balled into tight fist, and Sasuke took the bait anything to get under her skin.

"In case that wasn't clear enough, I might be planning to fuck him" Naruto almost laughed at the dumbfounded angry expression Tsunade wore, but he was too busy thinking about things, very naughty things.

"Sasuke if you don't stop talking about it, I might jump you again and not give a damn" Though his tone was playful he was also deadly serious, because just having the raven talk about it was turning him on.

"Naruto?" Tsunade questioned confused and concerned all at once, which regrettably sobered him a little, yes she loved him but it was damn annoying sometimes. Grinning foxily he walked over to the Uchiha who seemed a tad reluctant to show any affection in front of her, he understood but he wanted to be quite clear to her. And if Sasuke was going to be willingly his that meant Tsunade couldn't be such bitch, being with Naruto would offer protection the raven needed.

"Mine" He felt possessiveness and desire flush through him and could feel a merge of him and kyuubi, it was subtle his nails grew only slightly and his whisker marks he knew were more pronounced and his eyes were swirling with crimson. Feeling comfort as Sasuke wrapped one arms around him and whispered in his ear to calm down.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, Uchiha you can't be serious!" She slammed down her fist on the desk and it cracked through the surface.

"You think I would kid about something like this? Come on you know me much better than that" Sasuke stated dryly and Naruto could definitely feel how tense Sasuke was.

"If you do anything to hurt him" she warned and Sasuke regained some confidence as he bent down and kissed him vigorously which he gladly returned.

"You obviously still think of me poorly, if you knew anything you know I couldn't hurt the dumb ass if I wanted to" Sasuke murmured and smirked when she gave the Uchiha a indignant look, he was being a bastard again.

"HEY"

"What dobe?"

"Don't me mean teme!"

"Then stop being such a dobe"

"Teme I am going to kill you"

"Come on lets go get ramen"

"RAMEN!"

Naruto grabbed his hands and dragged him away so fast Tsunade just stared dumbly at her open doors, she was confused pissed and over all in shock. Pulling out her sake and pouring herself a generous amount she looked miserable, she still didn't trust the Uchiha but now she was going to have to. That didn't bode with her well, but that stupid shinobi made the brat happy and she supposed that would have to do for now. Looking from her window she saw Naruto dragging Sasuke who was scowling but she could see fondness in those eyes, you had to look but it was there.

Naruto was very happy, so far his day was going stupendous and to top it off he was getting ramen his favorite food. After ordering his ramen he stared at Sasuke who stared back this went on until he got his ramen and hastily slurped it down. While he was eating he wasn't exactly mindless today was going too fast for him and he wanted it to slow down, and then he heard that annoyingly familiar voice and he almost scowled.

_-Kit if you don't fuck him or get fucked I am going to take measures I can't stand all this fucking heat!- _Kyuubi snarled and then whined in frustration in his head and he mentally scowled at his fox's impatience.

'Kyuubi, Sasuke will do it when he's ready' Mentally glaring at the fox who whined again and he didn't sound powerful or dangerous in the least.

_-I want to get laid right now so help me you brat-_

'I don't know about you but we got a hand job today isn't that enough for now?'

_-No, no it is not-_ This time he sighed out loud missing the raised eyebrow Sasuke threw at him, he really wanted to slap the fox.

'You're a horny bastard you know that?' He responded dryly and took to his second bowl of ramen, attacking it instantly.

_-And you're not? Mating season or not once it's over you two will be going at it like rabbits anyway-_ With a huff the fox retreated back to his corner of his mind and he was by himself again.

Ignoring the flush of need that went through him he managed to polish off four more bowls and they left Ichiraku. At first he thought they were headed back to the mansion but instead the veered off to the one of the training areas on the Uchiha property and Sasuke smirked and that was the only warning he got before Sasuke threw a nasty kick his way. Smiling to himself and feeling that familiar thrill of competition go through his he barely dodged and countered by catching the foot and throwing the Uchiha harshly across the field.

Sasuke landed gracefully against a tree trunk chakra holding him up as he crouched on its trunk and let loose a few kunai which he dodged with ease. Naruto loved to spar with Sasuke because no one but Sasuke could match him blow for blow. With Sasuke he could go all out without fear of killing the other and because it was Sasuke he got a good work out. He knew the raven felt the same as his eyes were dancing when he caught his punch and then attempted to uppercut him.

This continued for at least two hours of nothing but sparring, analyzing the other and countering. It was a rush for the both of them letting out frustration that otherwise couldn't be let out and he felt his built up tension leave him. Unfortunately his guard momentarily lapsed and Sasuke landed a painful kick to his stomach causing him to land hard into a tree. Groaning as Sasuke sauntered over with his supreme Uchiha aura of victory around him he gave a pained snort. They were both covered in sweat and he was panting from both pain and lack of sufficient air, Sasuke just kneeled down and smirked.

"Looks like I win this round" Dark eyes started at him in amusement and Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Next time I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week" Retorting back sharply and he felt his heart flutter when Sasuke let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"I can own your ass any day" Blushing furiously at the obvious sexual under slur and it must have shown on his face because Sasuke's smirk widened considerably. Taking a playful swat at his 'boyfriend?' he wondered slightly as Sasuke just dodged and moved so he was being pinned on either side. Looking up in confusion he shuddered at the intensity in the other's eyes and conflicted emotion that seemed to dance momentarily. Unsurely he felt soft lips on his own in a gentle chaste kiss which was returned and he felt his stomach clench uncomfortably.

"I want to try this, is it really okay?" Sasuke whispered and he could hear the undercurrent of fear that laced the words, and he sobered and gently pressed forward soft kissing his pale cheek.

"I want it to work, I want you," He let out a shuddering breath while his heart pounded painfully tight against his chest. "I guess I always wanted you I don't want anybody else to love me like _this"_

Sasuke cupped his face and he leaned into the touch feeling awkward, it was all so new and he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do, how he was suppose to act. He knew it must had been harder for Sasuke who hardly ever showed outwards expressions of affection but today he had and it had made him feel good. Did Sasuke only pity him, to make him feel better because he was a precious person? He couldn't help the lingering doubt that laced his mind because it was new and he didn't want to get hurt by the one he loved most.

"You'll have to forgive me if I make a wrong move dobe because this is new, I'm being driven by feelings and I don't know what to about them" Sasuke whispered huskily and leaned in for another kiss but it was a lot rougher and needy. Groping for the front of the ravens shirt he attacked back with vigor and throughout the steamy make out session he was toppled over and pinned to the ground. Feeling his lip being bitten he let out a gasp and found his mouth full of Sasuke moaning he fought a battle of dominance.

Neither side would let either win so they stayed like that until he was seeing spots from lack of oxygen luckily Sasuke pulled back panting heavily, a trail of saliva connecting them. The raven above him leaned down to rest his forehead against his own and he smiled happily until he felt cold hands scamper beneath his shirt. Brushing over his nipples and he let out a gasp of both surprise and pleasure. Closing his eyes as they played with his body until his own need to dominate overwhelmed him. Surprising Sasuke when he jumped up and then flipping their positions.

Sasuke let out a huff of surprise and attempted to dominate once more until he boldly attacked his exposed neck. Smirking when Sasuke hissed in pained pleasure and for one he was glad for half listening to the perverted fox wherever he was rambling of things he could do to people he found attractive. Licking the wounds and continuing to make several more bite marks in a declaration of possession. Trailing his tongue along his collar bone he growled annoyed when he couldn't go further and quickly rid Sasuke of his shirt.

"Naruto what are, OH gods!" Sasuke's question downed out as he viciously and sensually attacked a hardened nipple. He heard moans and whimpers and when he stopped his ministrations and took a minute to look at Sasuke and my god he was beautiful. The normally pale face flushed from heat and pleasure and half lidded in want and the noises he was making only sent thrills of his spine. He was covered in a thin veil of sweat and his hands were fisted and he laid small loving kisses on the well toned chest.

"f-fuck" Sasuke whispered hazily and he snuggled up and decided to return the favor for the earlier deed done to him that day and shed the pants away, but froze while his hands was halfway to its hardened destination when he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you guys doing?" A small voice echoed and he looked up wide eyes and slack jawed as curious brown eyes stared down at him.

"Mi-Mika what are you doing here!" He spluttered embarrassed being caught in such a compromising position, and he saw Sasuke flush embarrassed and his brows knit in annoyance.

"I was worried but Kakashi told me not to worry but I wanted to make sure you two were okay so he found you guys for me" She sounded unsure and sorry and kept glancing at them, analyzing them.

"Kakashi" A dark voice threatened as the jounin came into view chuckling loudly, he could feel the anger rising from the body beneath him.

"My my what a bold display you have going on here!" Cheerfully stating and his face flushed horribly and he bent down to bury his head in Sasuke's shoulder to hide his face.

"So what are you doing? Why is Naruto's hand down your pants Sasuke, why is Sasuke half naked Kakashi I'm confused is this one of those perverted things they didn't want me to know about?" Mika fired off questions like no other and Naruto wanted to disappear at the moments. By now Kakashi was outright laughing and Sasuke was trying very hard not to throw the blonde off and kill his former sensei. Naruto was getting uncomfortable he didn't mind so much Kakashi because then at least he could joke but there was Mika standing right there and being caught so red handed was shameful.

"Kakashi get the hell out of here!" Sasuke growled dangerously low and he even activated his sharingan for effect but Kakashi just grinned beneath his mask.

"Uh oh" Mika 'eeped'and hid behind the masked jounin and Kakashi gave her head a reassuring pat.

"I'm sorry to miss out on the fun but hurry up cause I'm not watching her all day and night for you two" With that he grabbed Mika and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke still chuckling like a perverted maniac.

"God that was embarrassing" His voice muffled against Sasuke's skin and he felt a shudder go through the other as he spoke.

"Damn pervert" The raven muttered and closed his eyes and they stayed like that a minute before he grinned evilly and finally made his hand drift all the way down and grasp the still throbbing member.

"D-damn it Naruto" Sasuke replied in grunts and he gleefully tortured the other while having a fox in the back of his mind egging him on in bold cheers, which he ignored mostly. Starting off slow and increasing pace he got another thrill as Sasuke moaned gasping his shoulder's tightly to brace himself as Sasuke climaxed, quite loudly. The raven shuddered once and went limp and he smiled and laid on top of the other admiring his earlier work at the now bruised marks that decorated his neck and color bone.

"Don't think I won't get you back" Sasuke murmured dangerously and satisfied and he smiled foxily.

"I'm counting on it"

"Not just for this, for the humiliation I suffered"

"Not before I kill Kakashi"

"That's fine but you know what else I'm leaving to you?" Looking up he saw a dangerous glint in his eyes and frowned slightly.

"What?"

"You can explain things to Mika when we get home"

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**Hmmh amusing no? Yes highly amusing indeed and too think I have no idea how long this fic will run if you haven't noticed I'm not one for planning ahead I just...type it out -dry laughter- Yea so I got a little bored asmuch fun as it is having them bicker I wanted some kinky stuff to happen already so this is as much for me as it is for you guys. This is actually really tough to write it's suppose to be romantic and comedic but when I write I always want to slip in some angst somewhere and I promised I wouldn't for this fic but it so hard to be serious without slipping some somewhere. Bah well we'll see how it turns out neh?**


End file.
